Miracles Happen
by DXSfan
Summary: Akihiko and Misaki got in a car accident and survived. Akihiko ended up in coma, leaving Misaki alone. But Misaki was in for a surprise that his lover left him with before the accident.  What is it?
1. The accident

Miracles Happen

summary: Misaki and Akihiko got involved in a car crash. They both survived, only Akihiko is in coma. Misaki couldn't help but feel depressed about it. But then Misaki got a surprise. What is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

OoOoOo

Misaki and Akihiko are riding in the red sports car, heading back to the condo. They were just leaving the restaurant, where they had their date.

Misaki spoke," That was a pretty good date tonight. I'm glad you agreed to pick something normal, not fancy."

Akihiko looked over at his lover, and he smiled. "Anything for you, Misaki."

Misaki smiled back and looked out the window. The red sports car stopped at a red light, and people started walking across the crosswalk. Misaki watched as those people made their way across. When the light turns green, Akihiko stepped on the accelerator, making the car move forward. Just as they were about to make they way through the green light, they saw another car coming from their left.

Misaki paniced and screamed," USAGI-SAN, WATCH OUT!"

Akihiko looked to see another heading straight towards them. He quickly undid Misaki's seatbelt and pulled him back next to him before the other car hit them. When the car crashed, the force pushed the two lovers back. Misaki crashed into his lover's chest while Akihiko crashed into the window, hitting his head hard against it, glass shattering. Misaki opened eyes and glanced up at Akihiko, who is now unconscious.

He called," Usagi-san... are you alright...? Usagi-san?"

Akihiko didn't respond to his question. Then Misaki felt something dripping down on his shoulder. He reached his hand up to touch his shoulder and held it up to his face to find red substance on his hand. That's when he realized that it's blood. He ripped off his shirt to check for shoulder wound but there's no cut. He felt another drip and he looked up at his lover, only to realize that it's Akihiko's blood. He crawled up on his lover til he is eye-level.

He placed his hand on his cheek and cried," Usagi-san, please stay with me." Akihiko fluttered his eyes open. "Yes, that's right. Please, look at me. Whatever you do, please don't die on me."

Akihiko closed his eyes and lost consciousness. Misaki passed out as soon as he heard sirens blaring.

OoOoOo

Beep... beep... beep...

Misaki woke up to the sounds of beeping machines. He fluttered his eyes open and looked around to see that he's in a hospital bed. Just as he was about to get up, a voice said," Take it easy. Rest."

Misaki turned his head to see a doctor with blueish-black hair and blue eyes, standing next to his bed. He asked," Who are you? What happened?"

"My name is Dr. Nowaki. You were in a car accident last night." Nowaki told him. "You only had cuts and bruises. That was one big gash you have on your arm."

Misaki looked down at his right arm, noticing that it's covered in bandages. He carefully sat up with the help of Nowaki, and looked around the room, only to find that Akihiko is not in the room with him.

He felt fear taking over him, and he questioned the young doctor," Where's Usagi-san?"

Nowaki looked at him confused. "Who?"

"Where is he? Where the hell is Akihiko?" Misaki asked, with sad eyes.

Nowaki gave the boy a small smile. "He is put in a different room, and don't worry, he's fine."

Misaki let out a sigh in relief. "Thank goodness, he's alright. How is he?"

Nowaki frowned as he says this. "It's hard for me to say this, but I don't think Akihiko is going to wake up today or tomorrow. Or the day after."

"What do you mean?"

Nowaki gave the boy a sad look. "He's in coma."

Misaki felt his blood run cold at the news and his breath hitched. "C-coma? H-how...?"

"In the car crash, Akihiko hit his head on the window and recieved head trauma from this. Soon as the paramedics got him to the hospital, they reported that there's no brain activity going on. His heartbeat is still going and his brain went on standby. He's in a level 14 coma." Nowaki explained to Misaki.

Misaki asked," Is that bad?"

Nowaki smiled. "Actually, it's a good thing. It means that he's in a mild coma, nothing severe. The coma scale is actually set backwards. Level 15 is a mild coma and level 3 is a severe coma. Does that make sense?"

Misaki nodded. "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

Nowaki replied, "I'm not sure when he'll wake up from this state, but I'm predicting that he might in about a year or so. We're not very certain. Also, he lost a lot of blood so we have to give him a blood transfusion."

Then a man with black hair and glasses appeared in the doorway.

"Misaki, thank goodness you're alright."

"Nii-san." Misaki responded, looking at his older brother.

Takahiro went over to his younger brother's side and pulled him into a tight hug. Misaki hugged him back, tears forming in his eyes. Takahiro released his brother from the embrace, noticing the tears in his green eyes.

Misaki asked," Did you hear about Akihiko's... condition...?"

"Yes, I know. Akihiko is in coma. I'm sorry to hear that." Takahiro replied, looking at him with pity. "If you want, you could stay with me in Osaka."

Misaki shook his head. "I think I'll be fine staying at the condo."

"Are you sure? Manami and I could-"

"I just needed some time to think." Misaki interrupted. "With a tragic event like this, I just don't know what to do anymore."

Takahiro nodded in understanding. Just as he was about to leave, he told Misaki, "Just let me know if you do want to live with me. Alright?"

Misaki nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. Takahiro smiled back and left the room. Nowaki checked over his clipboard and he said," I'll check on you later on in the morning. For now, just rest. You'll be leaving this hospital tomorrow in the evening."

With that, he left the room, leaving the boy in his own thoughts.

Misaki thought,' Another repeat of a car accident. First my parents and now Usagi-san. What am I going to do now? I'm all alone and I couldn't afford living in the condo by myself since Usagi-san is rich. At least I could have some peace and quiet for once... without Usagi-san...'

The thought of being alone without Akihiko suddenly bought the boy to tears. Misaki sobbed until he went back to sleep.

OoOoOo

Aikawa opened the door of the Usami condo, saying," Here we are, Misaki-kun. Home sweet home!"

"Thank you for the ride home, Aikawa." Misaki responded, entering the condo.

Aikawa smiled. "Anytime. Well, I got to get going. I'll remember to check up on you every week. See you later, Misaki."

"Bye, Aikawa." Misaki waved.

Soon as he is finally alone, Misaki went to the living room and lied down on the couch next to Suzuki-chan. He whispered to the bear," Looks like it's me and you now... until Usagi-san wakes up from his unconscious state."

The bear says nothing but stare into space. Misaki sat up and hugged the bear close to himself, smelling his lover's scent.

He whispered," Suzuki-chan smells like Usagi-san", smelling the bear.

He lied back down on the couch and fell asleep, holding the bear.

OoOoOo

Poor Misaki. What's a boy to do without his lover? Who knows when Akihiko might wake up. It will be a long time. Since I learned about the coma scale, I'm not sure how long a level 14 coma would last. I guess it all depends on the state. Reviews please. 


	2. Illness

Miracles Happen

chapter two

Disclaimer: i don't own Junjou Romantica.

OoOoOo

It has been two weeks since the accident. Misaki has been adapting very well to the lonely atmosphere, and Aikawa has been visiting him every week. Since Aikawa has tihe key to the Usami condo, she could just drop by anytime she wants to, either just to bring in food or keep him company. Misaki has been starting to get use to that since the time she accidently walked in on him and Akihiko. Right now, he's making breakfast for himself and Aikawa, who is reading over a manuscript.

Aikawa said," Wow, I'm impressed. Akihiko has finally finished his work before the deadline."

Misaki peered over his shoulder and replied," Yeah, he did. I told him that if he could finish his manuscript by the deadline, I'll go on a date with him. After I told him that, he immediately took out his laptop and got straight to typing up his manuscript. I guess using my 'cuteness' does has its benefits."

Aikawa giggled. "Now that is what I call a smart-ass uke."

Misaki gave a small smile and went back to cooking. He let out a yawn as he flipped the pancakes. Then his vision became blurry and he felt himself losing his balance. He caught himself by placing hs hand on the edge of the counter, shaking his head to rid away the dizziness.

Aikawa noticed this, and she suggested," Misaki-kun, if you're too tired, you should lie down. I could take care of breakfast."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing." Misaki replied, feeling his eyes flutter from lack of sleep.

Aikawa walked up to him and asked," Are you sure? You looked ill", placing a hand on the boy's forehead.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Your cheeks are looking kind of flushed, and you have dark circles under your eyes too." Aikawa answered. "Have you gotten any sleep lately? I think you need to check it out yourself."

Misaki went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Aikawa is right, he does look kinda ill. His face looks flushed with the addition of dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept for almost a week 'cause all he could think about during that time is the accident that almost cost his life as well as Akihiko's. Misaki turned on the faucet and splashed warm water on his face. He looked back at his reflection in the mirror, water dripping down his face. He grabbed a towel from the rack and dried off his face. He walked out of the bathroom and went back to the living room. He could feel his joints ache and shake at each step.

Aikawa noticed this and she suggested," I think you really need to lie down. You're sick, dammit it."

"I'm fine, really." Misaki looked at his watch. "I gotta get to school. I'll talk to you later."

"Misaki-kun, wait-"

"I'm going to be fine. Now if you excuse me, I have school to attend to."

With that, Misaki walked out of the condo.

OoOoOo

During class, Misaki is struggling to keep awake. His eyelids kept fluttering and felt his face burn up from the rise of his body temperature. His silver-haired friend, Sumi tapped him on the shoulder, and he asked," Misaki, are you okay? You look as though you got thrown into the steam room and then through the garbage disposal."

Misaki shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm just tired. I couldn't get enough sleep 'cause of what happened."

"Ahh... I see. So the accident has really got to you, eh?" Sumi smirked.

Misaki groaned in response and placed his head down on his desk, closing his eyes. He thought,' Maybe I should rest my head til the end of class.'

As soon as he feel asleep, his literature teacher, Hiroki or 'Kamijo the devil' came up to him and slammed his book down on the desk.

Hiroki yelled," No sleeping in class!"

Misaki snapped his eyes open and lifted his head up to look at his teacher.

Hiroki continued," Takahashi-san, you need to stay awake or else you'll be spending the rest of your day reading boring literature books after class." He turned to the class. "Class dismissed."

Everyone exited the classroom. Just as Misaki was about to leave the classroom, Hiroki called to him," Misaki, could stay after class? I must have a word with you."

Misaki stopped walking and thought,' Kamijo the devil wants to have a word with me. Great, this is what I get for falling asleep in class.'

Sumi patted Misaki's shoulder, saying," Good luck facing the devil. I hope you come out alive."

With that, he walked out of the classroom with a smirk on his face. Misaki went over to his teacher's desk, and asked," What do you want to talk to me about?"

Hiroki's face went from an intensed look to a softened look, and he answered," I'm sorry to hear about the accident that almost cost your life as well as Akihiko's. I've known Akihiko ever since we were little boys. He could be quite an understanding man, despite his childish antics. I'm actually surprised that you could handle a child living in a 28 year old man's body. Anyway, I hope you could manage to stay strong for yourself as well as your lover."

Misaki's eyes widen. "You knew?"

Hiroki nodded. "I knew that you and Akihiko were lovers ever since you started coming to this school." Then he noticed his student's embarrassed expression. "Don't worry, I never told a soul about this. If it makes you feel better, I have a male lover too. He may be a nice guy but at night, he's a wild animal."

Misaki blinked at this.

Hiroki told him," Anyway, if you need anything, just call me." He wrote his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Misaki. "Here, just don't call me at midnight, okay? Have a good day."

Misaki hesitantly took the phone number from his teacher's hand, looking at him with an awkward look on his face.

Before he left the room, Hiroki called," Oh, I almost forgot to mention. You need to go home and rest. You're sick as a dog."

Misaki walked out of the classroom, saying," Okay."

OoOoOo

Misaki is lying on the couch, watching TV until he heard a rapping noise on his door. Misaki slowly got up, despite his achey joints, and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he noticed that there's no one there but a box sitting at his doorstep. Misaki picked up the box and brought it inside. He carefully set it down on the counter and examined the label, only to find out that it's from his lover's older brother, Haruhiko.

He whispered to himself, "Great, what does he want now?"

He opened the box to reveal small boxes of strawberries and a note. He picked up the note and read it to himself.

The note says:

Dear Misaki,

I'm sorry to hear about the accident that happened a couple weeks ago. My nuisance half-brother is in coma and you're all alone. This is why I suggested that you should choose me instead of him. Like I said before, I could provide you with anything you desired. I hope these strawberries help you make it through life's troubles.

~Usami Haruhiko

P.S. I love you.

Misaki felt creeped out after reading this note. He licked his lips at the sight of fresh strawberries. He said," These strawberries sure look delicious. I can't just let them go to waste. Usagi-san would be mad if he ever finds that his brother sent me gifts again." Then he shrugged. "What the heck. I'll just drown myself in those fresh, delicious, sweet strawberries. You know what sounds good right now?"

He rushed over to the fridge and rummaged through until he found what he was looking for. He held up a bottle of chocolate syrup and cheered, "Aha, strawberries can't be eaten alone without chocolate. Now all I need is a bowl and I could finally enjoy my treat."

Misaki took out a bowl and dumped strawberries in it. He poured chocolate syrup all over the strawberries, making his mouth water. He went back to the living room, sat down on the couch, and started eating his sweet meal. For some reason, he couldn't stop eating. He just gobbles down the straberries like he hasn't eaten for days. He thought of this as a defense mechanism for when something bad happens to him, like the car accident that happened two weeks ago. Whenever he thinks about it, it brings him to tears. Misaki tries to keep his mind on something else but scenes from the accident replays over and over again in his head. When he's done eating, he sets his bowl down on the coffee table, feeling his stomach ache.

He said," Wow, I ate so much. Oh well, at least it kept my mind off of... the tragic event... I'll just go grab some coffee."

Misaki got off the couch and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He poured his coffee into a heat-proof glass and gulped it all down. He decided that he should stay up for the night.

OoOoOo

In the next morning, Misaki felt worse than he was yesterday. His eyes look bloodshot, his face looks flushed, and he looks paler than usual. He didn't feel like getting out of bed today since his body to too tired to move. He didn't have the appetite to eat anything right now due his illness. He placed his hand on his forehead, only to notice that his body temperature has increased.

He said," Man, Aikawa-san is right. I am sick. I better give her a call."

He reached for his cell phone on the nightstand and dialed the number. He held it up to his ear and listened to sounds of ringing until he heard Aikawa's voice greeting, "Hello, this Eiri Aikawa speaking."

"Hi, it's Misaki." Misaki responded hoarsely.

"Oh hi Misaki-kun. How are you feeling?"

Misaki coughed. "Not so well. I called just to tell you that you were right. I'm sick!"

Aikawa laughed from the other end. "Aha, see I told you. Do you need me to come over?"

"I don't want to be a bother to you since you have work, and-"

"Misaki-kun, you are never a bother to anyone." Aikawa reassured him. "I just need to call the office and let them know that I need a day off. So of course I can come over. I'll be seeing you in twenty minutes."

"Thank you so much, Aikawa-san." Misaki softly smiled.

"You're welcome. Bye." With that, she hung up. Misaki did the same and placed his phone back on the nightstand.

OoOoOo

Aikawa took the therometer from the boy's mouth and examined it closely. She observed. "Just as I expected, you have a high fever."

"What does it say?" Misaki asked, looking through his slightly opened eyes.

"It says your temperature is about 103 degrees, and that's not a really good sign."

"Okay, so does that mean I have to go to a doctor?" Misaki asked, scared.

Aikawa answered, "I'm afraid so. Now, when I will help you stand up, try your best to stand. Okay?"

Misaki nodded and allowed the redhead to carefully pick him up. Aikawa guided him down the stairs to the front lobby of the Usami condo. Then she lead him down the elevator to the front lobby. Once they got out of the building, she placed him in the passenger seat of her car and buckled his seatbelt. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. She set it on drive and took off to the hospital.

OoOoOo

At the doctor's office, Misaki is sitting in a chair next to the desk, watching as Nowaki writes down notes on his notepad. Aikawa is standing next to the boy, gripping his shoulder tightly, looking at him with worry.

Nowaki spoke, "Okay Misaki, from what I've been told, you have a high fever. Correct?"

Misaki nodded. "Yes, I do. I must have caught a virus or something."

"Well, not always. Anyway, I'm going to ask you questions about how you're taking care of yourself. So I expect you to be honest when answering those questions, okay?"

"Got it."

Nowaki asked," Have you been eating well?"

"Well, I haven't been able to eat because of the... you know... the accident." Misaki answered, looking down, trying not to think about the accident. "But I had some strawberries yesterday."

"Okay. Have gotten any sleep lately?"

"No, not really."

"When was the last time you slept?" Nowaki questioned.

"About a week ago."

Nowaki raised his eyebrows as he continued writing down notes. "Have you been keeping up with cleanliness, such as brushing your teeth or cleaning your wounds?"

Misaki froze when he asked that. He doesn't remember the last time he cleaned his wounds. Ever since the accident, he started to feel careless about whether his wounds are clean or not. Nowaki looked at the boy in front of him, and he asked," You didn't clean your wounds, did you?"

Misaki looked around the room, trying to avoid embarrassment. "Well... maybe not..."

Nowaki stood up from his chair, and he said," Let's check for wounds. Since I treated your wounds from the car accident, I can remember which ones that still need healing. Misaki, hold out your right arm for me please."

Misaki held out his bandaged right arm, allowing the doctor to undo the bandages. Nowaki undid the bandages only to notice that they haven't been changed and that there's an infected gash underneath it.

He observed the cut. "Just as I thought, that gash is infected. Misaki, you should've change these bandages every often. This is what caused you to have a high fever. Now, could head down to the bathroom, it's three doors down to the left, and wash your arm please?"

Misaki stood up and walked out of the office, being followed by Aikawa. While he was in the bathroom, he was gently washing his arm with soap and water, having small tears at the corners of his eyes. He rinsed the soap of his arm and dried it off with a papertowel. After he did that, he walked back to the doctor's office, with the help of Aikawa. When they got there, Nowaki handed them a sheet of paper that tells them what prescription drug Misaki needs to take.

Nowaki suggested," Misaki needs to take ibuprofen to lower the fever down and reduce the infection. He has to have plenty of water to prevent dehydration as well as plenty of rest. If his fever got worse, just call me."

Aikawa replied," Thank you, Dr. Nowaki."

"You're welcome. Have a good day." Nowaki smiled and waved as the two left his office.

OoOoOo

In about a week or so, Misaki is already starting feel better. He no longer feels extremely tired or hot. He learned to change his bandages very often so that he wouldn't get an infection again. He definitely owes Aikawa big time for taking care of him. He started to think of what he should get her as a 'Thank you' gift. He hadn't been able to work for about a week so his paycheck won't arrive til next week. He thought that he could just buy her flowers since he could afford it. Right now, he's dusting the bookshelves in Akihiko's office. He wiped down the shelves with a rag, being careful not to breath in dust, resisting the urge to look through his lover's books. He looked around at the office, thinking about the time he tried to tell Akihiko 'I love you' but just couldn't seem to gather enough courage to do so. He smiled at that memory. Then he felt a sick in his stomach. He rushed over to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and he said," I just recovered from a high fever, and now this. What's going on with me? Am I suddenly cursed?"

OoOoOo

I'm just going to stop right there since I'm too tired to go on. Sorry that took so long, I have do some medical research for this chapter. Hope you like it. I like Aikawa. She rocks! what do you think? Did I do good? Or do I need to add more adjustments? 


	3. Surprise Misaki

Miracles Happen

Chapter three

Disclaimer: Once again, I never ever owned the manga or the anime. EVER! I have no ownership over that!

OoOoOo

It had been almost a week since Misaki had started to feel nauseous. While Misaki was at school, he had been rushing to the bathroom very often, even in the middle of class. He puked his guts out three times each day. Plus, he had been having such stranges urges to eat sweets. His friends were pretty surprised that he could eat two chocolate bars with the addition of soda. Misaki thought that there's something seriously wrong with him, but he decided to shrug it off and think it's only the stomach flu. He feels worse in the mornings and then feels fine in the afternoons.

Here he is once again throwing up in the toilet. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and flushed the toilet. He picked himself off the floor, holding his stomach nervously, saying, "Man, I feel awful. Maybe I should schedule a doctor's appointment and find out what's wrong."

He exited the bathroom and headed back to class, ignoring those nauseous feelings in his stomach. When he entered the classroom, he heard his friend, Sumi calling," Hey Misaki, are you pregnant?"

"What?" Misaki asked, confused. Everyone in the classroom turned their attention towards him and started laughing at Sumi's joke, pointing fingers at him as he made his way back to the desk. Misaki sat down at his desk and placed his head down in embarrassment.

He thought,' Why does this always have to happen to me?'

Sumi patted the brunette on his shoulder, telling him," Misaki, you know I was just joking, right?"

Misaki lifted his head up and replied," Really? I mean right, I knew that. Yeah, good one", laughing nervously.

As he laughs nervously, he couldn't help but wonder about his sickness. He gone to the bathroom three times today at school, and only wanted to eat sweet foods. So there's no way that he could be pregnant. There's just no way, right?

Hiroki slammed his book down on his desk, yelling," Everyone settle down! Since one of you thought it would be so funny to ask a standard question to a boy, I'm going to make you write a 1000 word essay on reasons WHY YOU SHOULDN'T DISRUPT THE CLASS!"

The class immediately shut up after Hiroki said that. Sumi stated," Come on, that was funny! Did you see that look on his face when I asked him if he was pregnant? Just admit it, that was pretty funny."

Hiroki narrowed his eyes at his student, and he stated," How about this? You write a 3000 word essay on reasons why you shouldn't disrupt class while everyone else could write a 1000 word essay on personal experiences."

Sumi shrugged in response, looking down at his book. Then one boy raised his hand. Before he would ask a question, Hiroki yelled," No you can't write anything about drugs or sex! If you do, you'll get a zero!" The boy put down his hand and shrunk down in his seat. "Class Dismissed!"

Everyone got up from their desks and made their exit out of the classroom.

As Misaki is walking through the hallway, Sumi ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, almost pulling Misaki back by a foot.

Sumi told his friend," Sorry about the joke I made earlier about you being pregnant. I was just playing around since you've gone to the bathroom three times already."

"That's okay. Besides, its probably just something I ate." Misaki replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Sumi offered. "Me and my friends are going to attend a party tonight. Do you want to- oh wait, forget it!"

Misaki looked at him and responded, "What? Is something wrong?"

"How should I put this?" Sumi placed his hand on his chin. "You see, I was going to ask if you want to come with us to the party but since you're too busy vomitting, I'm going to suggest that you shouldn't."

Misaki halted himself to a stop, and he defended himself," Hey, I'm fine now! Can't you tell?"

"Sure you are. But tomorrow morning, you'll be puking again."

"No I won't." Misaki argued.

Sumi argued back, "Yes you will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Are you hungry?" Sumi asked.

Misaki replied," Actually I am. I was thinking about- whoa, wait a minute! Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Maybe." Sumi responded back, adjusting his glasses. "I swear there's something wrong with you, literally."

"How so?" Misaki looked at his friend indignantly.

Sumi started to list things off on his fingers. "One, you've been throwing up many times for the past week. Two, you've been having such bizarre cravings, and-"

"I'm not having cravings!"

"Oh really? Then maybe you're just weird because you ate a yogurt with potatoe chips in it." Sumi stared at him oddly. "Oh third, you have been experiencing stomach cramps lately."

"So what?"

"So, that tells us that there is something wrong with you. Period." Sumi concluded, and then he looked at his watch. "Whoa, look at the time. I don't want to be late. By the way, see a doctor."

Miskai called," For your information, I'm fine! Really!" Then he watched his friend walking away. "Hey, don't you walk away from me!"

"See you tomorrow. I hope you revert back to normal." Sumi waved to the boy as he continued walking off, leaving the boy feeling alone.

When he's out of the earshot, Misaki started to head back to the condo building, mumbling," There's nothing wrong with me. Is there?"

OoOoOo

At the condo, Misaki is sitting on the couch, eating a hot fudge sundae with BBQ flavored chip, sliced pickles, and chocolate chips. He couldn't get Sumi's words out of his head.

'I swear there's something wrong with you.' Those words echoed in his head, making the boy lose his appetite. Misaki placed his bowl down on the coffee table, thinking whether it's true or not. He got up from the couch and went towards the phone. He dialed the number and held the reciever up to his ear, listening to the sounds of ringing until he heard a manly voice answering," Hello, this is Dr. Nowaki speaking."

"Hi, it's Takahashi Misaki." Misaki responded.

"Hi Misaki, how are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yes, much better. But I ran into some new symptoms during the past week."

"Oh. What are they?" Nowaki asked from the other end.

Misaki answered," You see, I've been vomitting a lot, having weird cravings, and experiencing unusal stomach cramps. From what I just experienced, I think there's something wrong with me", rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ahh I see. Would you like an appointment?"

"Yes please."

~o~o~o

"Okay, I'll check and see what time is right for you to come in." Nowaki said, looking at the calender, holding the reciever on his shoulder. "Would Friday be alright?"

Misaki responded from the other end, "Yes, that would be fine."

"Okay then, just come in at 3:30pm. Okay?" Nowaki smiled, listening to boy respond enthusiastically. "Alright, see you in two days. Bye."

He hung up the phone.

~o~o~o

Misaki did the same and placed the phone back on it's reciever. He lied back down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He placed his hand on his forehead to see if he has a fever, but he has no fever. He already recovered from a high fever last week so there's no way he could get sick again. He remembered to wash his wound and change his bandages often like Nowaki told him. He tried to think of the possibilities for his nauseous feelings, but he had nothing. He placed his hand from his forehead to his stomach, rubbing it soothingly.

He whispered to himself, "I hope this sickness is just a virus."

OoOoOo

Friday, 3:30pm

"Here you are, Takahashi-san. Dr. Nowaki will be here shortly." The nurse informed the brunette, escorting him to the examination room.

Misaki entered the doctor's office and sat down in a chair, saying," Thank you for informing me."

The nurse smiled and closed the door. Misaki looked around the room, noticing posters of the human body. He feels grossed out when he saw posters about diseases like tuberculosis and menigitis. He turned his head towards the door and entered the room came Nowaki with a clipboard.

Nowaki greeted," Hello Misaki. From what you told me over the phone, you've been experiencing vomitting, bizarre cravings, and stomach cramps. Correct?" Misaki nodded. "If you're a girl, I would say your pregnant. But for your case, I would say that there's something serious going on. Now I'm going to ask you to relax your arm for a moment. I'm going to need a blood sample."

Misaki relaxed his arm, feeling nervous. This is the first time he ever went to the hospital without Takahiro or Akihiko dragging him there. Nowaki dabbed rubbing alcohol on Misaki's arm, reassuring him," Don't worry, it will only be a second."

With that, Nowaki injected the needle into the brunette's arm and extracted a small portion of blood. He pulled out the needle, and placed a cotten ball on Misaki's arm and wrapped a bandage over it. Nowaki placed the blood sample in a small glass container, saying," I'm going to take this to the lab so we'll be getting results in about 15 minutes."

Misaki nodded and watched the doctor leave the room. He placed his hand over his stomach, hoping that he's not sick with a serious disease.

Fifteen minutes later...

Nowaki walked back into the room with a small smile. Misaki raised his head up to look at him, and stood up from hsi chair, asking," What are the results? Am I sick? Am I going to live?"

Nowaki's smile got bigger, and answered," Don't worry, you're not sick... and yes, you're still going to live."

Misaki cheered. "Yes, exactly what I wanted to hear."

Nowaki checked over his clipboard, explaining to the boy, "As for the results, we looked over at your blood test and found something interesting." Then he looked at him with a happy look. "Congrats, you're pregnant."

Misaki gave a shocked look, screamming, "WHAT? That's... that's impossible. There's gotta be a mistake! Are you sure they're the right results? It could've been someone elses!"

"I double checked and they are indeed your blood test results." Nowaki replied. "Now, calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby."

Misaki sat back down on the chair, placing his head in his palms, mumbling," I'm pregnant. H-How is this possible?"

Nowaki sat down in front of him, and told him," When the doctors were looking at your blood, we found some female genes inside you. That's how you were able to have the ability to bear children. Not to poke my nose through your business, but have you had sex... with a man recently?"

Misaki looked up at the young doctor with tears in his eyes, thinking about the last tme he had sex with his lover.

/Flashback/

... A week before the accident...

"Misaki, don't hide your face from me. I want to see all of you." Akihiko spoke to his lover, trying to pull the covers away from Misaki's face.

"Please, don't." Misaki voiced out, his face covered by the bedsheet. "I feel embarrassed."

"Why?" Akihiko questioned, showing his content smile.

"Everywhere I go, I run into one of your relatives." Misaki cried. "I run into your brother, your father, and now your cousin. I'm like a walking disaster when it comes to your family. I keep running into your brother so many times during our dates. Your father told me about my feelings be half-hearted, which they weren't. Your cousin likes me, and I don't find this a bad thing."

Akihiko soothed. "Misaki, you may have caused trouble to my family, but you never caused trouble for me."

He pulled the covers away from Misaki's face, revealing bright green, lustful orbs.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned.

Akihiko cupped his lover's cheek and gave him a gentle kiss. Misaki wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, deepening that kiss. They pulled away from each other for air.

"Misaki, you are never a burden to me. Never have, never will." Akihiko whispered against his lips, gently kissing the boy underneath him. Misaki moaned into that kiss, placing his hand flat against the older man's firm chest. The two lovers deepened the kiss and started to undress each other before they would go even further.

/end of flashback/

Misaki snapped himself back to reality when he remembered the last time he had sex with his lover. He tangled his hands through his brown locks, saying," Now I remember. It was with Usami Akihiko four weeks ago, the week before the accident."

Nowaki looked at him in surprise, and replied," Ah, now I understand why you're living with that man. You're his lover, aren't you?"

Misaki blushed in ten shades of red. "...Yes, I am... but please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Besides, I have a male lover of my own. He may be fiesty, but I can handle him." Nowaki assured him, smiling.

Misaki blinked in response. Nowaki wrote down some things on a piece of paper and handed it to Misaki, who is already showing discomfort on his face.

Nowaki instructed," Since you've been pregnant for about four weeks, I'm going to suggest that you start taking better care of yourself right now. You're going to need to take prenatal vitamins, eat right, and get plenty of sleep. Do you have a job right now?"

Misaki nodded. "Part time, I only work at a cafe"

"What do you do?" The young doctor questioned.

Misaki answered. "I work as cashier, clean up the messes in the kitchen, and serve customers. Sometimes I have to stack boxes in the storage room."

"Okay, when you go to work, talk to your boss about taking a year off or just quitting your job. It's all up to you."

"What am I going to do about the bills? I can't just quit my job and sit around. It would make me a burden." Misaki cried, showing sadness in his eyes. "My brother is too busy working to take care of me. Who am I going to come crawling to?"

Nowaki placed his hand on his chin, thinking deeply for who Misaki should come to. He let out a sigh and suggested," I think you need to go ask the Usami family and see if they could help you out."

Misaki frozed after he said that. He remembers what the Usami family is like. Akihiko's parents don't get along very well, Haruhiko is never on good terms with his brother, and Fuyuhiko is a busy body. Fuyuhiko didn't seem fond of Misaki at first, but he started to show respect for him after he saved Akihiko from getting hit by a bus. Misaki is already aware that Akhiko doesn't get along well with his family, but he has no choice.

Misaki declared," I'll go ask them. If that doesn't work out, I'll just rent an apartment."

Before Misaki would leave, Nowaki told him," If you got any questions, just call me. Also, please be careful. I hear people gossiping about what's going on between you and Akihiko. Whatever you do, just stay on your toes."

Misaki looked back at him and walked out of the office. As he was exiting the office, he thought,' Usagi-san is going to be pissed when he finds out that I'm contacting his family. But I have no choice now. I must do what's best for my child.' Then he placed his hand lightly over his flat stomach. 'Looks like I'm going to have a rough journey ahead of me.'

OoOoOo

SURPRISE! Now you know the surprise Akihiko left for his Misaki. Voting time! How many of you think Misaki should quit his job or take a year off? There are more surprises coming at him real soon. Think he could handle what surprises are coming at him? 


	4. Trouble

Miracles happen

Chapter four

disclaimer: You already know that I have no rights of ownership over Junjou Romantica.

OoOo

"I can do this! I, Takahashi Misaki, can do this! It's like ripping a band-aid off." Misaki said to himself, his body shaking, gripping tightly on his work unifrom. It took a few days for him to decide what he should do about his job, and he chose to do what's right; quitting his job. He didn't want to quit his job, but he had to do what's best for himself and the baby.

Misaki took a deep breath and entered the cafe, earning stares from customers and employees. The girl, who has brown hair and brown eyes, at the cashier greeted," Hi Misaki-kun, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Misaki replied. "Lena, is our boss here today?"

Lena answered," Yes, he's in his office. Why?"

"I just need to talk to him about quitting."

"Oh my gosh, are you quitting?" Lena went over to him, looking at him with concern.

Misaki nodded. "I'm quitting because I'm started to have 'personal problems.'"

"Is it about the accident? Misaki-kun, you shouldn't let tragic events get to you like this. I lost my cousin to a car accident and it took me about a year to move on. If you need some time to clear your head, you could've asked Hata-san about taking some time off." Lena suggested.

"It's not about the car accident, Lena. It's about something else."

"What? What is it?"

Misaki looked down at the floor. "I went to the doctor a few days ago, and I found out something horrible. I would tell you, but I don't think you would understand."

Lena gave him a sympathetic look. "Misaki, whatever it is, I'll understand."

Misaki looked around and asked her," Okay, but can we talk in private? It's something serious."

Lena nodded and followed Misaki to the back room, where it's just an empty storage room. Misaki whispered," You may not believe it, but... I'm pregnant."

Lena looked at him in shock. "How is that possible?"

"The doctors discovered that I have some female genes inside me so I can have children", Misaki explained. "Please don't tell anyone about it."

Lena smiled. "Trust me, I won't." Then she hugged her friend. "Just imagining you with a baby is so cute!"

"Thanks, Lena." Misaki patted Lena on the back as she tightly hugged him. "Okay, you can let go now."

Lena released, saying," Sorry. Now you get over to Hata-san's office right now so you could take care of that baby. Remember, take deep breaths."

Misaki nodded and went to his boss' office. He gently knocked on the door and quietly entered the office, greeting his boss, "Hi Hata-san."

An man, who looked to be be in his late 30s, looked up from his computer, and greeted back, "Hey, Misaki. How are feeling? Feeling better from that high fever you had last week?"

"Yes, much better." Misaki replied, smiling. Then his smile went to a frown. "Hata-san, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Hata-san turned away from the computer and looked at his employee, placing his folded hands on his lap.

He asked," What's the matter?"

Misaki answered, "You see, I've been having some... personal problems..."

"Oh, about the accident. If you need some time to clear your head, I wouldn't mind giving you time off."

"It's not that." Misaki sighed. "Hata-san, I'm... I'm quitting."

Hata-san stood up from his chair and asked," Why? Are you sick of working here? You seemed so fine."

"Well, I went to the doctor a few days ago 'cause I've been experiencing stomach cramps, nausea, and fatigue. I found out that I'm... I'm..."

"Come on, just spit it out!" Hata-san yelled, getting impatient.

"I'm... I'm... very very sick." Misaki lied, feeling guilty for lying to his boss. He couldn't let his secret out since he's a boy carrying Akihiko's child. He started to feel afraid that if he tells the world his secret, they'll reject him and label him as a freak. He sure didn't want that.

"With what?" Hata asked, raising a brow.

Misaki stammered. "Ummm... with a stomach ache..."

Hata-san looked at Misaki with a unimpressed expression, asking," Anything else?"

Misaki nodded and lied again, "Yes, I'm sick with a stomach disease in my intestines."

Hata-san sighed. "Look, I understand that you're having personal problems. If you want to quit, you can quit. All you had to do now is hand me your work uniform and be on your merry way. Okay?"

Misaki nodded and handed his ex-boss his work uniform. He turned on his heel and went towards the door. Before he would leave, he said to his boss, "Thank you, Hata-san."

Hata-san didn't look up at him as Misaki made his exit out of his office. As soon as Misaki is out of the cafe, he mentally spoke to himself," One task down, one more to go. Now that I quit my job, all I had to do now is visit the Usamis and ask for their help." He rests his hand over his stomach. "This is going to be a rough ride."

OoOo

Misaki stood outside the Usami mansion, feeling nervous about meeting with the Usamis and telling them about his condition. He gulped and made his way up to the front door. He knocked on the large door, only to be answered by a maid.

The maid greeted," May I help you?"

"Is Usami Fuyuhiko home?" Misaki asked, having butterflies in his stomach.

The maid shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He's attending a meeting right now. Would you like me to set an appointment?"

Misaki answered," No, it's alright. I'll come back-"

"Misaki, how pleasent of you to come", greeted a familiar voice Misaki wished he didn't hear. "Please, come in."

Misaki thought,' Oh great, it's Usagi-ani!'

Haruhiko appeared at the door and wrapped an arm around Misaki's waist, escorting him inside. Misaki roughly pushed his arm away and glared at him while Haruhiko showed a blank expression. They went to the livingroom and sat down on one of the couches.

Haruhiko took a seat across from Misaki, and questioned him, "What is it you want to talk to my father about that was so important?"

"It's nothing important. I just want to talk to him about Akihiko." Misaki partially lied, crossing his arms. He doesn't want to speak with Haruhiko right now, due to the fact that he is a stalker. He doesn't want to be in the Usami household either, but he wanted to speak with Fuyuhiko about his condition and maybe ask for his help.

Haruhiko stared at him for a moment, and told him, "He's been doing fine. Why do you even care? He's a nuisance! Ever since he left this house, I had to be the one to fill in all the gaps. All he cares about right now are his stupid books and-"

"SHUT UP!" Misaki snapped, standing up from the couch. "JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT USAGI-SAN! I'M CARRYING SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT THAT I'LL BE SURE TO THANK USAGI-SAN FOR IT! YOU KNOW, I TOTALLY RESENT EVERYTHING YOU SAID. HECK, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! SO BACK OFF! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I'M LEAVING!"

With that, he made his way towards the door. Just as he was about to leave the room, a hand blocked his way. Misaki halted himself to a stop, only to find Haruhiko blocking his way.

Haruhiko warned," You shouldn't treat your host like that, and you're going to wish that you didn't."

Misaki took a few steps back, showing fear in his eyes. Haruhiko pressed the boy up against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head.

He said through his gritted teeth. "This is what happens when little punks like you disrespect me."

"Let me go!" Misaki whimpered, struggling to get out of his grip.

Haruhiko replied, "Not until you get your punishment", leaning in close to his face.

Misaki turned his head away, not wanting to look at the man in front of him, feeling trapped.

He thought,' There's only one way out.'

Misaki swiftly lifted up his knee and hit the older Usami right between the legs. Haruhiko released Misaki as soon as he felt pain rushing up through his groin, and fell on the floor, nursing his groin. Misaki took this as an oppurtunity to escape. He ran out of the house and away from the estate as quick as he could. He halted himself to a stop as soon as he felt sharp pain in his gut. He sat down on the ground, holding his stomach. He remembered that he shouldn't be stressed, so he took in a deep breath and soon the pain resides.

He carefully stood up and he said to himself," Well, that was unsophisticated. I better get moving or else I'll be a goner."

As soon as he starts running again, a black car pulled up next to him and the driver rolled the window down. The driver stuck his head out the window, calling," Get in, Kid."

Misaki didn't hesitate and climbed into the car. He buckled his seatbelt and urged the driver to step on it. While he was in the car, he looked at the driver, only to find that it's his English teacher, Hiroki.

Misaki's eye went wide in shock, thinking, 'Oh shit, it's Kamijou the devil!'

Hiroki spoke," Good thing I run into you at the right time. You would've been dead."

Misaki stared at him and then he asked," Why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

Hiroki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I saw you running away from the Usami mansion, and I thought you were in trouble so I pulled over and offered you a ride. I answered your question, now you have to answer mine. What were you doing over there at the Usami mansion?"

"I went to the doctor a few days ago, and found out that I have a condition. It's going to sound weird but I'm pregnant with Akihiko's child." Misaki explained, looking down at his lap. "Before you would ask how it's possible, the doctor discovered that I have some female genes inside me. So yeah. Just today, I quit my job and went to visit the Usamis, hoping that I could get help. But things didn't turn out as I planned. Haruhiko tried to get me to be romantically involved with him, so I kneed him in the balls and ran out of the house as quick as I could."

Hiroki hummed in interest, and then he told him," I heard from Akihiko that Haruhiko is currently stalking you. There, I was thinking to myself,' Why can't he just give up on the boy?' Anyway, a piece of advice. Don't ever go to the Usamis again. They're crazy, remember that. Also, I got a message from the doctor, telling me that Akihiko is doing alright. Dr. Nowaki and I were thinking that since only his family can visit him, we could try to sneak you in."

His last statement made Misaki perked up. Misaki asked," Really? Wait, you knew him?"

"Yes, Nowaki and I are going to try to sneak you in." Hiroki answered. "Yes, I knew him. Now let's get to the hospital and make sure that you visit your lover."

Misaki nodded, feeling excited about visiting his lover.

OoOo

At the hospital, Misaki is walking through the hallways with Hiroki at his side. He noticed patients lying on stretchers, people reading magazines in the waiting rooms, and some sick people coughing. Misaki cringed at the sight and quickened his pace. Hiroki lead him the pediatrician isle and commanded," Stay out here."

Misaki stood out here for a moment until Hiroki came back out with Nowaki, who then waved at the kids, telling them that he'll be back.

Nowaki said," I'm surprised you didn't attack Tsumori for hugging me this time", smiling.

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched, and he responded," Shut up or else you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight... again. Just lead the boy to his lover so he won't feel lonely anymore."

Nowaki gently kissed Hiroki's lips, saying," I'll do that. Just meet me outside when I'm done."

Misaki watched this scene with a shocked expression, thinking, 'Whoa! Now this is something you don't see everyday.'

Nowaki waved to Hiroki and turned his attention towards Misaki, who is still shocked by the scene. He said," Alright, let's take you to your lover, shall we?"

Misaki nodded awkwardly and followed the young doctor. Along the way, Nowaki had to shield him from other doctors, hopefully to avoid questions. As soon as they got to an elevator, Nowaki immediately shielded Misaki as he watched nurses and doctors walking out of the elevator with a patient on a stretcher. When it's empty, the two men walked in and pressed the button to go on the fifth floor. They waited patiently for the elevator to go up til they heard a ding. They got off the elevator and walked through another set of hallways. Nowaki shielded Misaki as soon as they saw an old doctor walking up to them.

Nowaki whispered to Misaki," Okay, to get to his room, you must take a left at the corner and go three doors down."

The old doctor asked," Sir, do you know where Dr. Seito is?"

Nowaki replied," Not that I know of, but I heard he's out sick today."

Then the old doctor noticed a blob of brown hair behind the young doctor, and asked," Who's the young man behind you?"

"What man?" Nowaki looked at him puzzled. "I don't see a man."

"He's right behind you."

Nowaki pointed in a random direction, saying," Look, there's a hot nurse standing right there."

"Where?" The old doctor looked in the direction Nowaki was pointing at. While he's distracted, Nowaki commanded in a low voice," Go. Go. GO."

Misaki quickly ran off as quickly as he could. The old man turned towards Nowaki, saying," I don't see a hot nurse. Are you trying to trick me?"

Nowaki shook his head. "No, I'm just testing you and you passed."

The old man looked at him funny and then walked away, leaving Nowaki to sigh in relief.

Misaki went three doors down like Nowaki said and found the room Akihiko is in. He quietly opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him. There, he saw his lover lying in a bed, wearing an oxygen mask over his face, his arm wired to a heartrate monitor. Misaki couldn't help but feel sad at that sight. He pulled up a chair and sat down on it next the bed.

He spoke," Hey Usagi-san, how are you doing? I know you can't hear me or respond but I'm doing fine. I had a high fever last week, just recently quit my job, and kneed your brother in the groin", with a slight chuckle.

Akihiko didn't respond and continued breathing through the mask.

Misaki placed a frown on his face, telling him," But I discovered something that might be a real shocker. I went to the doctor a few days ago 'cause I've been experiencing nausea, fatigue, and weird cravings. The doctor took a blood test and found out that I'm pregnant... with your child. The doctors found out that I have some female genes in my DNA, so I can bear children. That's what you get for getting in my pants! So yeah, I'm pregnant and you're the father. Guess I'll be calling you, Papa Usagi from now on. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Still, Akihiko didn't respond. Misaki grabbed onto his lover's hand and gripped it tightly, showing tears in his eyes. He stated," Usagi-san, I want you to do one thing for me. Please, wake up. I'm feeling lonely without you. I missed all the things you do, such as getting in my pants. It's hard for me to admit it but... I love you."

Nowaki opened the door and called," Misaki, time to go."

Misaki wiped away his tears and turned his attention back to Akihiko. He carefully removed his mask and pecked him on the lips. He placed the mask back on, starting to show more tears. He said," I'll see you again sometime."

With that, he left the room, wiping away his tears. When he's gone, Akihiko's hand started to twitch a little, mumbling, "...Misaki..."

OoOo

I would like to thank you all for voting, especially you, Princess Sin, for giving me the idea of Misaki sneaking into Akihiko's room. Very romantic! I had fun writing thsi chapter, especially the part where Misaki hit Haruhiko in the balls! Isn't it great or what? 


	5. The incident

Miracles Happen

Chapter five

OoOo

"...Mi...saki..." Akihiko mumbled , moving slightly in his sleep. "...Misaki..."

A blond nurse saw what's going on with the patient and went to get a doctor. Entered the room came a male doctor and a couple of nurses. The male doctor asked," What's wrong?"

"It's Akihiko. I think there's something wrong with them." The nurse answered, watching the man move around in his bed. Akihiko continued to move, calling out the name of his lover. The doctor called for help, and soon a group of nurses entered the room. They rushed over to the bed and pinned Akihiko down while the doctor held up a needle. Before the needle touched his skin, his body went limp, making all the doctors and nurses let go.

The doctor stated," Well that surely didn't take long."

"What's going on with him, doctor?" The nurse asked.

"It seems that he was talking in his sleep and possibly moving around as well. Even though he's still at level 14 coma, it's still a mystery as to why he was doing all that." The doctor concluded. "My thoery would be whoever was in here earlier must've triggered it."

"Do you think it's possible?"

The doctor nodded. "It could be. You'll never know. It could be a friend, family member, or a lover."

The nurse nodded in interest. They watched as their patient continued to breathe in and out through his oxygen mask.

OoOo

Misaki leaned over in the toilet, throwing up for the sixth time. He looked down at his vomit in the porcelain bowl and flushed it away. He rinsed his mouth out at the sink and walked out of the bathroom. He went to his bedroom to go change into his pajamas, and lied down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes and his mind went straight to dreamland.

/In Misaki's dream/

Surrounded by white clouds, Misaki is wearing a white gown and lying on a bed. He breathed heavily as he felt contractions going through his belly that is three times bigger. At the foot of the bed, a male doctor wearing white coat pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, preparing for the delivery.

He commanded, "Okay Misaki, push! PUSH!"

Misaki pushed as hard as he could, slowly starting to feel a tiny being slipping out of his body. He screammed as this was happening.

"You're doing great." the doctor said, looking as the boy pushed. "The head is almost out. Just one more push and we're done."

Misaki shook his vigoriously, saying," I... I can't... I can't do it..."

"Yes, you can."

Misaki whimpered," I don't think I could push anymore", panting.

Then he felt a large hand grabbing hold of his tiny one, making the boy look to find Akihiko standing right beside him. Akihiko is looking at him with faith and encouragement in his eyes.

He told his lover," Misaki, you can do it. I know you can. Do it... do it for me..."

Misaki managed to smile after he said that, and then he turned his focus back on getting this baby out.

"PUSH!" The doctor commanded.

Misaki started pushing again, feeling more pain in lower region. He threw his head back and screammed as he gave one last push. Then he panted heavily after the baby is finally out of his body.

He said to himself," I... I did it... I finally did it."

Akihiko placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, telling him," I'm proud of you."

The doctor held up a baby wrapped in a white blanket. Then he grabbed onto his face and pulled it off, only to reveal a woman's face with red hair.

Misaki's eyes went wide as dinner plates, and he asked," Aikawa? You're the one delivering my baby?"

"Yeah." Aikawa nodded, smiling. "Look, it's a BL novel." She unwrapped the blanket to reveal a book that has Akihiko and Misaki on the cover.

Misaki's eye twitched, thinking, 'Did I just give birth to a... book? Really?'

Aikawa squealed as she hugs the book close to her chest. "Ahhh, fans are really going to like this!"

With that she ran off into the mist, making the boy yell, "Hey, give me back my baby!" He turned to Akhiko. "Aren't you going to stop her? She's going to sell our baby."

Akihiko didn't respond and soon faded away into dust.

Misaki cried," Usagi-san! Please don't do this to me. Usagi-san!"

Then he heard his name being called. "Misaki... Misaki..."

/End of Misaki's dream/

"Misaki... Misaki..." A female voiced called.

Misaki snapped his eyes open and sat up on the bed, looking around the room. He noticed that Aikawa standing right next to the bed. He placed his hand on his forehead, relieved that it was all a dream.

Aikawa asked," Misaki-kun, are you alright? Were you having a bad dream? I heard you groaning in your sleep."

"I just had the weirdest dream." Misaki answered. "In my dream, I was giving birth to a child and Usagi-san was there with me. You were there also... as a doctor. After I gave birth to the child, you took off your mask and announced that it's a BL novel. You ran off and Usagi-san faded away."

"So you're saying that you gave birth to a novel in your dream?" Aikawa asked, chuckling.

Misaki nodded, feeling embarrassed. "I know it's weird."

Aikawa squealed. "Actually, that sounds AWESOME!" Then she joked. "It would make my life so much easier so I wouldn't have to worry about Akihiko missing his deadlines."

Misaki added," Yeah, but that would take nine months."

"You're right. I would lose my mind if I have to wait that long."

The two laughed at her last statement. Then Misaki decided that he should tell Aikawa about his condition since he trusted her enough.

He said," Aikawa-san, I have something to tell you. But you're going to have to sit down for this."

Aikawa sat down the bed, and looked at with a "I'm listening" look. She asked," What's going on?"

Misaki answered," I went to the doctor a few days ago because I've been feeling sick and tired lately. Remember that?" Aikawa nodded. "Well, the doctor took a blood test and found out that I have a condition."

"What condition do you have?"

Misaki took in a deep breath. "Aikawa-san... I'm pregnant."

The redhead stared at him in awe for about a moment, making the boy feel scared. Misaki started to have tears developing in his green eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. In a moment of silence, Aikawa's face suddenly broke out into a crazed up fangirl look.

She hugged Misaki tightly, squealing in excitement. "Really? Are you really pregnant? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, you're pregnant! Who's the father? Tell me. Tell me. TELL ME!"

"It's... U-Usami.. Ack-Akihiko." Misaki replied, feeling his lungs being restricted from the hug. "C-can't bre-eathe..."

Aikawa stood up from the bed, dropping Misaki to the floor, saying," EVEN BETTER!"

Misaki got up from the bed, filling his lungs with air. Aikawa embraced Misaki once again, rambling on and on about how excited she was to see that Misaki is having a baby and Akihiko is the father. She couldn't stop imagining what their kids will look like after they were born. She showed sparkles in her eyes as she imagined a child having green eyes and silvery hair or violet eyes and brown hair. Misaki could sense a pink aura surrounding her, and is now feeling terrified of her in fangirl mode.

Aikawa released him and she said," This is so exciting. Know what we should do now? Buy baby clothes, furniture, and baby clothes."

Misaki waved his hands vigoriously. "Whoa, hold on. Don't you think you're thinking too far ahead? I'm only four weeks and two days pregnant. It's too early to buy baby stuff. I have to know what gender this baby is before I buy anything."

"Sorry, I got carried away." Aikawa blushed in a pinkish color, regretting her fangirl moment.

"There's another thing I wanted to ask you. Since you've been so kind to me, I wanted to give you something that will be a big surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Misaki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you take the honor of being a godmother to my child?"

Aikawa gasped after he asked her that. She almost attempted to hug him again but decided against it. Instead she placed both of her hands on the boy's shoulder, saying," It would be an honor for me to be the godmother to your child." Then she looked down at his stomach and poked it. "Now you better be a good godchild and try not to give mommy a hard time."

Misaki chuckled at this. He couldn't help but feel that people are watching him.

OoOo

Entering three months, Misaki is already showing a lump. He couldn't help but notice that the lump is twice the size than average. He felt useless and of course, a burden ever since he quit his job, and he is having trouble paying bills. He had to call up a financial company for help, but he couldn't afford to pay off the loans. So he had to ask his brother for help. No matter how many times Takahiro offered for him to stay in Osaka, Misaki still declined it because he wanted to be there when Akihiko wakes up. Also, he hadn't told his brother yet about his condition. Misaki feared that if he told his brother about his condition, he'll reject him and leave him to raise the baby alone. Misaki would be nothing without his brother's guidance.

While Misaki is at school, he heard people whispering as he walks by. As soon as he enters the clasroom, he heard a guy yelling out to him, "Hey Takahashi, I heard you got knocked up!"

Misaki looked at the man in confusion, asking, "What are you talking about?"

"I heard rumors that you got knocked up by the author. Some of my friends told me that you've been throwing up and eating weird food, and that you quit your job because of your 'condition.'"

"Whoever said them misinterpretted them. I'm a boy for heaven sakes, it's impossible for a boy to be pregnant." Misaki denied, showing an angry expression. "Even if I did, I would only tell a few people about it."

"Oh, so you're admitting that you're a slut?" The guy asked, smirking.

Misaki stopped in his tracks and turned to face him, asking back, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. A slut."

Misaki felt indignant after hearing what the guy just told him. He felt his blood boiling, angry tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. The girl next to the namecalling guy said," Ryo, don't push him any further! You don't want to make a scene!"

Ryo didn't listen to the girl and stood up from his desk. He advanced towards the pregnant boy, taunting, "What's the matter? Are you going to cry now? Are you? Don't worry, I promise you that you'll be put in a nice warm science lab for you to give birth in."

Misaki denied. "N-no, you c-can't! You d-don't have the guts! You can't h-hurt me!"

Ryo laughed in response. "Yeah right, like I can't hurt you. We'll see about that."

Ryo grabbed onto Misaki's wrist and flipped over on his back, causing the boy to feel pain from the impact. Misaki's tears then spilled out from his eyes as he felt pain rushing through his body.

Ryo scoffed. "What a wimp."

People at the desks gathered around the boy, showing looks of concern.

Hiroki made his way through the crowd, asking," Alright, what's going on?"

He looked down to find Misaki holding his stomach, whimpering in pain. He mentally paniced and rushed to the boy, supporting him up slightly to a sitting postion, trying to comfort him. He looked up at the student, commanding," Call 911!"

A female student immediately took out her cell phone, explaining to the operator about the situation. She closed her phone and announced, "An ambulance is on its way."

Hiroki nodded and went back to comforting the boy. He said," It's going to be alright. The ambulance is on its way. Calm down, stress isn't good for you", not mentioning the child.

Misaki breathed heavily. "I don't want to go to the doctors. They're going to find out about the..."

"Look at yourself, you're in huge pain right now and we need to get you to the emergency room right now." Hiroki pointed out. "Just calm down for heaven sakes."

Misaki continued to breathe deeply yet slowly to calm himself. When the ambulance arrived, a couple of paramedics came the classroom and placed Misaki on the stretcher. They wheeled him away from the classroom to the vehicle waiting outside. They hauled Misaki into the ambulance and one of the paramedics climbed in to attend Misaki. Before they would leave, Hiroki insisted that he should come with them to the hospital since he already knows about Misaki's condition. After Hiroki climbed into the vehicle, the paramedic closed the backdoors and went to the driver's seat. Soon, they took off at full speed towards the hospital.

OoOo

Misaki woke up to the sounds coming from the heartrate monitor and opened his eyes, only to find that he's the hospital. Just as he was about to get up, a hand grabbed his shoulder, gently forcing him down.

"Easy now, you don't want to make things worse." Nowaki told the boy.

Misaki relaxed a bit by this, and asked," What happened?"

Nowaki answered, "Hiro-san told me that you flipped by some guy at school today. You were in immense pain so we had to put you to sleep."

Misaki took the time to relax, and then something hit him. "My baby. Is my baby okay?"

Nowaki smiled. "Don't worry, the babies are safe and sound. Good thing you only landed on your back or you would've had a miscarriage."

Misaki sighed in relief. "Thank goodness I did- wait, did you say babies?"

"Yep, you're having twins. A boy and a girl."

Misaki put on a shocked expression after he heard what the doctor just told him. He thought, 'Twins. I'm having twins? Now things are going to get more difficult. Usagi-san, this is all your fault.'

"Misaki, are you alright?" Nowaki asked, concerned.

Misaki snapped back to reality, saying, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. I'm going to check on them to make sure they're okay." Nowaki took the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the earbuds in his ears. He placed the cold metal on Misaki's stomach, listening for tiny heartbeats. Nowaki took out the earbuds and offered to Misaki," Would you like to hear their heartbeats?"

Misaki nodded and placed the earbuds in his ears. He closed his eyes for a moment til he heard the sounds of hearts pumping. A smile formed on his face, and he said," My... my babies... they're... they're alive..."

Nowaki chuckled. "They are very much alive." He took the stethoscope away and placed back around his neck. "Now let's talk about the incident. Everyone at school seems to already know about your condition, and by now they're telling other people about this."

Misaki slumped down in his bed, feeling sad by this.

Nowaki said," Hiro-san and I have been talking, and I think I found a solution that might help you."

Misaki looked up at him, asking, "Like what?"

"You're going to take classes online for now." Hiroki stated, entering the room. "I've talked with the dean about it and he said that it's fine for your own benefit. That way, you could go to school and take care of the kids at the same time. What do you think?"

Misaki thought about this for a moment, and then he decided to agree with Hiroki's suggestion. "That sounds like a great idea. I really should take a maternity leave since I almost lost my children today."

"Alright, it's settled. When we take you home today, we'll help you register for online courses." Nowaki stated. "Have you asked the Usami's for help yet?"

"I have but it didn't quite work out. While I was at the Usamis, Akihiko's older brother, Haruhiko, tried to flirt with me and possibly rape me. But I managed to hit him in the place where no guy wants to be hit." Misaki explained, laughing nervously.

Nowaki and Hiroki knew exactly what he meant and started laughing. Nowaki asked," Did you really kneed Haruhiko in the balls", still laughing.

Hiroki shook his head. "Never thought you had it in you. I wouldn't blame you."

"Well, I have to protect myself as well as my children, right?" Misaki defended.

"You have every right to hit him." Hiroki agreed. "Trust me, I seen this guy before."

All three men laughed as this conversation goes on until they decided to move on to something else.

Nowaki said," I almost forgot." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture. "Here you are, your twins' first baby picture."

Misaki gladly took it from his hands and smiled in happiness. "Thank you so much."

Nowaki smiled in response. "You're welcome. It's free."

"Okay, enough of the mushy moments. Can we take this boy home now? I have a ton of essays to grade." Hiroki questioned, feeling impatient.

Nowaki replied, "Alright, we'll take him home."

All three men left the hospital later in the evening. Nowaki already gave him a list of things he would need including a book that will talk about the stages of pregnancy. They arrived at the Usami condo and helped Misaki register for online courses. After an evening meal, they already left the condo, leaving Misaki alone with his thoughts. Misaki lied down on the couch, rubbing his stomach.

He whispered," Looks like I'll be going through a rough journey until you two are born. Maybe I should come up with names so that it wouldn't be a hassle. For you, my son, I'll name you Katsuro as in 'victory son', and for you, my daughter, Chiyoko as in 'Thousand generations child.' Now that I got the names taken care of, I guess I'll have to do a little shopping later." He looked up at the ceiling with sad eyes. "Usagi-san, please wake up. I need you."

The telephone rang from across the livingroom, and Misaki carefully stood up. He said," I'm coming. I'm coming", making his way to the phone.

He picked up the reciever and greeted," Hello, this is Usami residence, Misaki speaking."

"Hi Misaki. it's me, Takahiro." Takahiro replied from the other end.

"Hi Nii-chan. How's everything?"

Takahiro answered, "Great. Manami and I were just packing for our trip to Tokyo, so we'll be visiting you in a bit. How are you doing living in that condo by yourself?"

"I've been doing fine. Thanks for helping me with my bills." Misaki responded, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem. I understand that your part-time job wasn't going to pay you very well so I just wanted to help out. We are family after all."

"That's true. But-"

Takahiro interrupted, "Manami and I are going to be visiting you this weekend. Can't wait. Talk to you later, bye." With that, he hung up.

Misaki did the same and started to freak out. He thought,' Oh shit, Nii-chan's coming over! Shit! What am I going to tell him when he sees me like this? AAH! I can't even imagine how he's going to take this. Oh man, I'm doomed.'

OoOo

How is Misaki going to tell Takahiro about the babies? How? For those who think Akihiko has woken up in the last chapter, sorry but thatr's not how it's going to happen. It's going to take a while longer. Sorry, guys! Please don't kill me! It gets better! Read N review! 


	6. Take it or leave it

Miracles Happen

Chapter six

OoOoOo

Misaki started cleaning around the condo, preparing for Takahiro's visit. He already washed dishes, cleaned the bathrooms, and tidied up the guestroom. He had to make sure that he doesn't put himself through a lot of stress so that he won't have a miscarriage. While he was vaccuming, he felt his back already aching from carrying the twins. He placed his hand behind his back, mumbling," I never thought carrying children would be so painful."

Then he heard the doorbell rang. He puts the vaccum cleaner away in the closet, and went towards the door, calling," I'm coming. I'm coming."

Misaki opened the door to reveal his brother and sister-in-law carrying suitcases. He greeted," Hi, I didn't expect you to come so early", hiding his bulging stomach behind the door.

"Hello to you too, Misaki. Ever heard of the phrase, 'Early bird gets the worm?'" Takahiro greeted back. "Say why are you hiding behind the door?"

"Oh that ummmm... you kinda came at the wrong moment."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I'm... umm... in my underwear." Misaki lied, his face turning slight pink.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll wait out here til you're fully clothed." Takahiro apologized, hearing a chuckle from his wife.

"Alright, thank you." Misaki closed the door and went up the stairs, panicing. Since he's already showing, his shirts won't be able to cover his bulging stomach so he went to his lover's bedroom and started searching through drawers. He looked at each and every shirt, finding some with bears on them.

He thought,' He really needs to stop obsessing over bears.'

Then he found a shirt that he actually likes. He pulled out a blue colored turtle neck that looks very cozy. He removed his own shirt and replaced it with the turtleneck. He looked at himself in the mirror, placing his hands over his covered baby bump.

He said to himself," It may not be enough, but it could at least cover it."

He walked down the stairs and went for tthe front door. He opened the door and greeted, "Here I am, fully dressed. Now you can come in", allowing the guests to come in.

Takahiro and his wife, Manami, walked in, looking around the condo. As they were passing by, Manami couldn't help but notice the bump showing through Misaki's shirt. She looked at him suspiciously as she passes by him. Misaki closed the door and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He placed on his apron and noticed that it's already hugging around his pregnant belly.

He thought,' Man, I'm getting big. How did I have to end up having twins anyway? Oh that's right, Usagi-san did this to me.'

Takahiro asked," Hey Misaki, how's Akihiko doing? It's been three months since the accident."

Misaki started chopping vegetables, replying, "He's doing fine, and he's still in a level 14 coma."

"Ahh, I see."

In a moment of silence, Takahiro looked at the clock while Misaki continued to chop the vegeatbles into pieces. Takahiro set his gaze back at his brother and asked," Misaki, why do you look so fat?"

Misaki slammed down the knife, and stopped himself from cutting for a moment. "What?"

"Why are you fat?" Takahiro repeated.

Misaki looked down at the counter, thinking about what his brother just asked him. His body started to shake, tears forming in his eyes. He bought his hand up to his face, wiping away those tears, trying not to cry.

He thought,' Darn these hormones...'

Takahiro questioned, "Are you okay? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Misaki waved his hand and went to the living room, and sat down on the couch. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Manami gave her husband a unimpressed look, questioning him, "Why did you ask him that?"

"What? I was just wondering." Takahiro replied, shrugging. "Look at him, he's gained weight."

"Now you're making it worse!" Misaki shouted, crying even more.

Manami told her husband," Takahiro, could you leave us alone for a moment? I think he needs some time to cool down."

Takahiro nodded and left the room. While he's out of the room, Manami went over to the crying boy and pulled him into a comforting embrace, soothing him, "Shhh... it's okay. Your brother didn't mean to ask such an insensitive question about your weight. So what you gained some pounds? Big deal. If it makes you feel better, I was fat when I was in middle school. Kids make fun of me and called me names like pig girl or fatty."

This made Misaki stop crying. He looked at his sister-in-law and asked," Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry, it's okay. Shhhh..."

When Misaki is finally calmed down, Manami released him from the hug and called to her husband," You can come in now."

Takahiro walked in with an apologetic look, saying," Misaki, I'm really sorry. I was just wondering why you.. uhhh... blown up...", trying not to say the word 'fat.'

Misaki looked up at him and replied," That's alright. Guys, I have something I need to tell you. Nii-san, you might want to sit down for this."

Takahiro nodded and sat down on the couch next to his wife. Misaki explained to the two about his condition, including the facts that he has twins and that Akihiko is the father. He even told them that he quit his job and is now taking his college classes online. However, this made them look at him in shock, raising their eyebrows.

Takahiro said," Wow, I never knew that you have some female genes in your DNA. Since you're pregnant, does this mean that you and Akihiko are...?"

Misaki nodded. "Yes, we're lovers." Then he started to tear up when he saw the blank look on his brother's face. "Nii-san, please don't abandon me. I need you. I don't when Usagi-san is going to wake up but please help me, for the sake of the twins."

Takahiro held his head in his hand, thinking whether to help him or not. He had no idea that his little brother has been dating his best friend for a long time, and he begins to wonder why Misaki didn't tell him about it. He got up from the couch and went for the door.

Manami asked," Where are you going, Takahiro?"

Takahiro replied," I'm just going for a walk. I need some time to think", walking towards the door.

With that, he left the condo, leaving Misaki alone with his wife. Misaki cupped his face with his hands and started to cry again while Manami scooted closer to him the couch and rubbed his back in comfort.

OoOo

Later in the afternoon, Takahiro came back to the condo and found Misaki asleep on the couch. He picked up a blanket and placed it over the pregnant boy, smiling down at him. He stroked his brother's hair, feeling the soft texture. He felt bad for walking out of the condo earlier when Misaki was having a moodswing. All he needed was some time to think. He pulled his hand away when he heard his brother groan, slowly waking up. Misaki opened his eyes and looked around to find his brother standing next to the couch.

He yawned. "Nii-san..."

"Misaki, I thought about what you said. I'll help you." Takahiro told him.

"Really?"

Takahiro nodded. "Yes, I can't wait to become an uncle."

Misaki sat up and hugged his brother tightly, shedding tears of joy from his eyes. Takahiro smiled and hugged him back, patting him on the back. Manami watched this scene from the stairway, enjoying the sight of brotherly love. She clapped her hands together, making the two brothers break away from the hug.

Takahiro asked," Manami, why are you clapping?"

"That was quite a show you displayed, Honey. I'm glad that you decided to help your brother, even though he's dating your best friend." Manami answered. "I always knew these two are meant for each other."

"Wait, you knew that all along?" Her husband stared at her in shock.

"Of course, I knew that from the beginning. I would've told you but I decided to keep it to myself since I feared that you would be angry and try to separate them." Manami explained calmly.

Takahiro stated," Sure, I would. But since Misaki's pregnant right now, there's nothing I could do about that. I promise that I'll support him throughout his pregnancy", standing up.

Misaki stood up as well and he said," Thank you so much, guys. Where would I be without you?"

"You're welcome. We are family after all, and we must do whatever we can to help you until the twins are born." Manami replied, walking up to him. "How far along are you?"

"About three months along." Misaki answered. "I'll be due in about six months."

"Can I touch your stomach?"

"Sure."

The brunette placed her hand over her brother-in-law's pregant stomach, rubbing it fondly. They talked more about Misaki's conditon, thinking about what personalities the twins will have. Misaki hoped that none of them will have Akihiko's personality, but he will still love them if they do. Takahiro talked about what it would be like to have mini-Akihikos running around the place, which made Misaki feel slight discomfort. Misaki could hardly imagine what chaos they'll insue. Since Akihiko doesn't know the difference between heat-proof glasses and regular glasses, Misaki will make sure that the twins do so they won't end up getting cuts and burns. After hours of chatting, Misaki decided to go up to his room and take a nap. He carefully lie down on the queen-sized bed and fell asleep.

OoOo

Next chapter, Misaki will be going shopping for baby stuff and run into someone along the way. Could Misaki handle having people know about his pregnancy since he's been all couped up in the condo? 


	7. Shopping and reports

Miracles Happen

chapter 7

OoOo

Next morning, Misaki woke up when he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening. He carefully sat up and saw the redhead standing next to a brunette at the doorway. He yawned and asked the," What's going on?"

Aikawa replied," We're going to go shopping for baby stuff today", with excitement.

"I'm going to tag along in case she goes crazy." Manami added. "Let's get you dressed. Takahiro is already waiting in the car."

Misaki climbed out of bed and went to go get dress. Since his clothes don't fit him anymore, he had to wear one of Akihiko's clothes. They may too big for him but he finds them comfy. After he got dressed, he had breakfast Manami made for him, which consisted of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Misaki was surprised at the large amount on his plate.

He asked his sister-in-law, "Was this really necessary?"

"Well, you're having twins so you have to eat more", Manami answered, smiling.

"Okay." Misaki ate all of his breakfast off his plate until there was nothing left but crumbs.

Manami took the plate away and placed it in the sink. Aikawa clapped her hands together, saying," Now that you're dressed and well fed, let's go. I hear the stores are having a 50% off sale", heading towards the lobby.

Manami and Misaki followed Aikawa out of the condo. Outside, Manami helped Misaki get in the car, and climbed into the back with him. Misaki couldn't help but notice that people are staring. He placed his hand over his belly, unsure whether he could handle walking around on public or not. Manmi placed her hand over his and told him," Everything's going to be fine."

Misaki nodded, not saying a word. Takahiro started the car and drove off towards their destination.

At the baby store, Misaki was being dragged by the arm by Aikawa, followed by Manami. Takahiro didn't come along since he knew nothing of taking care of a baby, so he decided to let the women do the shopping, leaving his brother alone without his support. Misaki is in the clothing isle, looking at baby clothes. His eyes sparkled when he picked up a tiny pink dress and a blue sailor suit.

He said," They're going to look cute in those outfits."

A female worker walked up to him and asked," Find anything okay?"

Misaki turned and replied," Yes, everything's fine." Then he felt embarrassed. "But those are not for me, they are for-"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" The worker concluded, glancing at his stomach.

"How did you know?" Misaki questioned. "Was it because of the baby bump?

"That, and I heard rumors about you all over town." She answered. Then she looked around to make sure no one is around, and whispered, "Is it true that you got knocked up be Usami Akihiko?"

Misaki had shock written all over his face, blushing in crimson. He nodded to her as if saying 'yes.'

The worker smiled and she said," I knew it. So when are you due?"

"In about six months or so." Misaki replied, rubbing his stomach.

"I wish you good luck." The worker gave him a gentle smile and handed him a coupon. "I hope you come back soon."

With that, she walked off, leaving the boy alone. Misaki looked at the coupon for a second and then puts it in his pocket. He went back to looking at baby clothes, his eyes almost tearing up as he imagined how his babies would look in these clothes. So far, he grabbed dozens of these outfits. Manami and Aikawa came up to him with amused looks on their faces.

Aikawa placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, saying," Looks like 'Mommy Misaki' has been busy. Find anything you like?"

Misaki replied," There's so many... I want them all."

Manami chuckled at his statement. "Takahiro is going to freak when he finds out how much money we spent."

"What did you just purchase?" Misaki asked his sister-in-law.

"Oh, we purchased simple things like a crib, a changing table, daipers, and toys including a giant stuffed bear." Manami answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"You bought a giant teddy bear?" Misaki asked, surprised. "Have you lost your mind? It has got to cost a fortune to buy it! Oh man, Nii-san is going to freak!"

"Calm down, Misaki, the bear didn't cost much. We only bought it because we have a feeling that your children might inherit their father's love for bears." Aikawa reassured him. "Just look at how many bears Akihiko has in his closet."

Misaki said," Yeah, I remember walking into that closet, only to be toppled over by a hundred Suzuki-chans."

"You see, that man has an obsession with bears." Aikawa pointed out. "We gotta come prepared if we're going to have mini-Akihikos running around. Now lets go buy those baby clothes and maybe get some maternity clothes, shall we?"

OoOo

After Misaki finished his baby shopping with Aikawa and Manami, he decided to go have some lunch. They ate lunch at a pastry shop, due to Misaki's craving for something sweet. Right now, Misaki is sitting at the table, rapidly eating strawberry cheesecake. The others watched as they ate their sweet treats slowly. Misaki shoved pieces of his cheesecake in his mouth, saying," This is delicious! Could I have more? Please?"

"Whoa, take it easy." Takahiro laughed. "You've been having sweets for weeks, and I think you already had enough."

Misaki groaned in annoyance and continued eating his strawberry cheesecake.

Aikawa sighed. "I'm glad we did all the shopping. Phew, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Manami agreed. "How about you, Misaki?"

Misaki yawned. "Yeah, I'm tired. Carrying twins is harder than I thought."

"Yeah, but don't worry, they'll be here before you know it." Aikawa reassured him, giving him a wink.

Misaki gave her a small smile in response. After lunch, they went back to the condo and helped Misaki with the nursery. Since Misaki is pregnant, he couldn't do much of anything but just watch them work. Takahiro helped put together the crib while Aikawa and Manami organized the room. Misaki watched them work from the doorway, hating the feeling of being left out.

Misaki said," You don't have to do this. I don't mean to be such a burden to you. I-"

"Misaki, you were never a burden." Takahiro interrupted. "I know that our parent's death had really got to you, but know that the accident wasn't your fault. You've been thinking like this ever since that day, and you need to stop this. You're scaring me. I understand that you don't like being left out, but hey you're pregnant. Just leave the hardwork to us while you just take it easy, okay?"

Misaki nodded. "Alright."

"Good. The crib is almost finished." Takahiro placed in the final screw and the crib is now complete.

Aikawa wiped the sweat off her brow with a hankie, saying," Ahh, success. Not only we did the shopping but we finished doing the nursery as well. Now Misaki-kun could relax until time comes."

"Thank you guys so much", Misaki replied, having tears of joy in his eyes. "Darn, I'm having moodswings."

Manami walked up to him and told him, "That's alright. Now you could just relax and only worry about nothing else other than your children."

Misaki hugged his sister-in-law, soaking her shoulder with his tears. Manami smiled and hugged him back. Soon Takahiro and Aikawa joined in the hug.

OoOo

A month later...

Misaki is sitting in front of the TV, eating chocolate mint ice cream out of the carton. He flipped through the channels until he saw the news. He saw a newslady reporting on the status of Akihiko, who is still at the hospital in coma.

The newslady said," Here we are at the hospital, where Akihiko was held in coma due to a car accident. Doctors have been reporting that he was tossing and turning in his sleep, calling out the name 'Misaki.' Here's the video."

Misaki watched in shock as he saw his lover tossing and turning in his coma state, calling out his name over and over again. He rests his hand over his four month pregnant belly, feeling his blood running cold. He couldn't believe what he was watching. His chest tightened as he heard his lover calling out his name on the screen. Then he heard a knock on his door. Misaki carefully pulled himself off the couch and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by flashing lights from cameras and newsreporters swarming around him.

One reporter asked," Is it true that you're carrying the child of Usami Akihiko?"

Misaki opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"How does it feel to be the first man to have a baby?" Another reporter questioned, shoving the microphone up to his face.

Misaki listened to the reporters asking him questions about his condition and his relationship with Akihiko. He knew that if anyone knew about his condition, then he would be doomed. Soon, Misaki felt himself getting flustered by this, and slammed the door into their faces. Misaki went upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed down on his bed, crying into his pillow.

He said," Why me? Why does everything had to happen to me? This is exactly what I'm afraid of, and now everyone is going to reject me. Looks like I'll be spending the next five months living like a couch potato."

As his body shook, he felt something moved. He stopped crying and placed his hand over his stomach, only to feel tiny movement. That's when he realized that his babies are starting to move. He felt overjoyed that they're alive and active as they continued kicking around inside his abdomen. He wished Akihiko were there to see this.

Misaki looked up at the ceiling and prayed," Usagi-san, please wake up. I need you as well as our babies."

OoOo

Akihiko breathed in and out through his oxygen mask. In his deep coma state, he is imagining himself outside of his body, thinking about his lover.

Akihiko thought,' Misaki, he needs me. I must get to him as soon as I could. But how am I going wake up from this deep sleep? I don't have time for that, and I need to get to my lover now. I miss hearing his voice, looking at his face, and even touching his body. Speaking of that, I'm starting to sense that I left something for Misaki to carry before the accident. I don't know what it is, but I have feeling that I left something behind.'

Outside of his body, he called out,"... Mi... Misaki... Misaki..."

The nurse, who was suppose to be watching over him, looked at him with determination and wondered what he meant by this. She wrote her observations down on the clipboard, and stated," Interesting. I never seen anything like this before. Whoever Misaki is, she must really be a prized possession for him." (1)

OoOo

Who wants to kill those newsreporters right now? The last part may sound confusing to some of you. If you ever watched movies or televison related to coma, then you would get the idea of how that person would imagine his/herself outside of his/her body while in coma. Know what I mean?

(1) The name 'Misaki' is a girl's name so that's why the nurse was referring to Misaki as a 'she.' 


	8. Crazed up fans

Miracles Happen

Chapter 8

OoOoOo

It's been two months since the paparazzi started chasing Misaki and by now, he is already six months pregnant. He's been staying in the penthouse for about two months and he's already feeling like a couch potato. He couldn't do much of anything in the house since he couldn't bend over anymore. Sometimes Aikawa comes over to help him out around the house, even help him with the groceries. Whenever Misaki tries to take naps, the twins always end up kicking. Right now, Misaki is in his and his lover's bedroom, lying in bed. While he was trying to take a nap, the twins decided to take this as an oppurtunity to move around in their mother's belly.

Misaki groaned," Come on, you're not even born yet, and you're already wearing me out."

One of the babies responded by kicking him hard, making the boy scream, "OWW!"

Misaki thought,' Oh, I think one of them is already starting to be like their father. Great, another Usagi-san in the penthouse.'

Then there was a knock on the door. Misaki got up from bed and left the room, already feeling a backache occuring. He walked down the stairs towards the door, mumbling," I hope it's not one of those reporters."

When he answered the door, he saw his silver haired friend standing outside the front door, waving at him.

Misaki's eyes bugged out, and he questioned," Sumi-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"Can't an old classmate visit his old friend who dropped out of Mitsuhashi University?" Sumi questioned back.

Misaki answered, "I didn't drop out! I'm taking online courses right now. The reason why I can't go back to school is because I just have some personal problems, that's all", feeling angered.

"Oh sure you do." Sumi rolled eyes and glanced down at his classmate's swollen belly. "Boy, looks like you let yourself go."

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying that I'm fat?" Misaki's face turned red in anger.

"Well, you did gain some pounds-"

"OH SO YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT!"

"That's not what I meant. I already heard about your condition from everyone at school."

Misaki's face softened. "What are you talking about? They don't know anything."

Sumi sighed. "Yes they do, everyone in Japan knows. Even your brother knows."

"That's because I told him about that before then." Misaki argued. "Now tell me, why are you here? If you're here to manipulate me to hook you up with Usagi-san, then forget it. It's not going to happen."

Sumi smirked. "I figured you say that because you're carrying his child... or should I say children, at least."

"Okay, you caught me." Misaki crossed his arms over his chest, starting to feel impatient by this. "Now answer the question. WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE."

"I'm here to find out why you quit coming to school, and here you are staying in the penthouse, carrying the burden Akihiko left you with before the accident." Sumi explained.

"This 'burden' I'm carrying was the most blessing gift he ever given me, even though he doesn't know that I'm pregnant." Misaki defended his children. "Besides, I began to open my eyes to the conclusion that I was never a burden. Now leave before I call the cops on you."

"Fine, whatever you say. But just so you know, Akihiko will be mine." With that, Sumi walked off with a smirk on his face.

Misaki slammed the door shut and slid down against it. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He thought Sumi has gotten over the incident with Akihiko, but he was wrong. Sumi still longed for his lover, and Misaki will make sure he doesn't steal him away. Now that he thinks about it, he's starting to feel as though he were a possesive teenage girl. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his children kicking around inside his stomach as if saying, "Everything will be alright." Misaki placed his hand over his twin-filled tummy and rubbed circles on it, trying to calm them down.

OoOoOo

Misaki walked through the white hallways of the hospital, carrying a broquet of flowers in his hands, consisting of red roses. He noticed that people are staring at him as he makes his way over to his lover's room. He placed a hand over his stomach, already feeling anxiety going through his body. When he made it to Akihiko's room, he was almost about ready to enter but then a voice stopped him in his tracks. He leaned his ear against the door, listening to the muffled sounds of the unwanted visiter in the room.

"You look handsome when you sleep", said a voice.

Misaki gasped in recognition of that voice, and hoped it wasn't who he thinks it is. He thought,' Don't tell me who I think it is...'

Inside the room, Sumi is sitting in a chair next to the bed Akihiko is lying in. He smiled as he watched the author sleep, breathing through his mask. Sumi placed his hand upon his cheek, gently stroking it.

He commented," I may not have liked your books, but I do love you. I don't understand why you choose Misaki instead of me. I know you could do better. I bet that if you could spend one night with me, then you'll see that I could better job of satisfying you than Misaki. You know that you want to. What do you say, Handsome?"

Outside of the room, Misaki curled his hands into fists, feeling jealousy rage coursing through his veins. That's when part of him made him snap. He slammed open the door and screammed," You stay away from him right now, you bastard!"

"Well look who's possessive, eh pregnant boy?" Sumi smirked.

"I knew you still longed for my lover after the incident at your house." Misaki concluded. "Why can't you just let him go? You know he's never going to love you."

Sumi shook his head. "Misaki... Misaki... you are so naive. You have no idea how deeply in love I am with Akihiko. He is the god of intimacy." Then he stood up from his seat amd pressed Misaki up against the wall, talking to him through his gritted teeth. "Tell me! What do you have that I don't have? How do I make Akihiko fall for me? Tell me your secret! Tell me now!"

Misaki spat. "I have no secret. I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay so you want it that way, then fine." Sumi dragged Misaki out of the room and pulled out a pocket knife. He once again pressed the pregnant boy up against the wall and held the knife close to his stomach. He threatened," You tell me now or else the babies will die!"

Misaki started to panic and soon pain starting to rip through him.

"Tell me now!" Sumi demanded, placing the knife further.

Misaki is in too much pain to say anything but groan as pain surges through his body. Sumi said," If you won't tell me, then say good bye to your precious babies."

Just as Sumi was about to stab, a hand took hold of his and pulled him back. A man with light-colored hair knocked the knife out of his hand and pushed him against the wall opposite of where Misaki was, twisting his arms up behind his back.

The man shouted," Call the police!"

"I'm on it!" Another man with brown hair called back, dialing his cell phone.

Misaki carefully slide down against the wall, feeling pain going through his stomach. Nurses immediately went to his aid, instructing him to breathe and try to calm down. Misaki did that and soon the pain subsided, making the boy sigh in relief. He stood up with the help of the nurses, only to find the police taking Sumi away from the scene.

Sumi yelled," JUST YOU WAIT, MISAKI! AKIHIKO WILL BE MINE! JUST YOU WAIT!"

Misaki watched as the cops dragged away his old college classmate, not feeling any sympathy from what just happened. The brown-haired man placed his hand on his shoulder, asking," Are you alright, Misaki?"

Misaki looked to see that it was Isaka who asked him that, and he replied," I'm fine. Thank you, Isaka-san."

Isaka smiled. "Good thing Asahina and I came here at the right time, or else your babies would've been dead.

Misaki agreed. "That's true, Sumi was attempting to kill them. Again, thanks."

"You're welcome." Isaka replied, taking his hand off the boy's shoulder. "When are you due?"

"In about three months."

"I wish you luck."

Before Isaka would leave the boy alone, Misaki quickly asked," Isaska-san, are you just saying that out of pity? Or is it another one of your schemes to separate me and Usa- Akihiko again?"

Isaka turned to face him. "Why would you ask such questions like that?"

Misaki placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes. "I'm just making sure that you're not plotting. I may be naive but I'm not that clueless about your futile attempts to break me and Akihiko apart. Trust me, I know. I'm guessing that after I give birth to the twins, you would take this as an oppurtunity to blackmail me to stay away from Akihiko. Correct?"

Isaka looked at him in surprise, thinking, 'How does he know that...?'

He stated," Well... maybe... okay, maybe it is part of my plot. Come on, it would be scandalous if everyone finds out that you're Akihiko's lover."

Misaki rolled his eyes at this. He thought,' Is this guy stupid? Everyone in the entire country knows.'

Before Isaka was about to say something else, the light-haired man walked up behind him and grabbed him by the collar, saying," Isaka, let's go! We have a meeting to attend to." He gazed at Misaki. "Forgive me, Isaka could be such a douche. I truly wish you good luck with the twins. Take care, Misaki."

With that, Asahina dragged Isaka away from the pregnant boy, leaving him alone. Misaki looked at the roses that are now lying on the floor, petals scattered everywhere. He made his way over to his lover's room, making sure that there were no crazy fangirls or fanboys chasing after him. When he entered his room, he took a chair and sat down on it next to the bed. He noticed that Akihiko is still lying in bed, breathing through his oxygen mask. He almost forgot how handsome he was, especially when he's asleep.

He whispered," Usagi-san, I almost forgot how handsome you are when you sleep. Especially when you hugged me close in your bed", stroking his lover's hair, feeling embarrassed by his words.

He thought,' What am I saying? Did I just told him that I love sleeping with him? Ahhh...I blame my hormones for this.'

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he felt his twins kicking around in his belly. He looked down at his belly and rubbed the top of it. Then he thought of something. He took Akihiko's large hand and placed it over his pregnant belly, saying," Usagi-san, remember when I told you that I'm pregnant with your child? Well, I thought I was carrying one until the doctor told me that I'm having twins. Since our babies have been kicking around lately, I thought I would introduce them to you since you're their father." He looked down at his belly. "Here you are, kids. Meet your daddy."

The twins responded by kicking against their father's palm, even though he's in coma. Misaki noticed that twins are already starting to calm down, due to having their father's presence. Misaki figured that since they know that their father in their presence, they'll be alright. He realizes that waiting for the twins to be born and for Akihiko to wake up will be worth the wait. He stayed in the room with his lover until it was time for him to go.

OoOo

Misaki sat around the living room, reading the pregnancy book Nowaki gave him. Then he heard a knock on his door. Misaki carefully pulled himself off the couch, despite his heavy stomach, hoping that it's not one of those reporters. When he opened the door, he saw a group of girls standing on his doorstep, looking at him with stars in their eyes.

Misaki greeted," Could I help you, ladies?"

The girls squealed in high pitch, making the boy cover his ears. One girl said," Oh my gosh, it's Takahashi Misaki... with his twins! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Another girl jumped in. "Misaki-kun, you looked so cute! I want a kid!"

The girls went on and on about how excited they were when they found out that Misaki is going to have babies. They're even more excited when Misaki told them that he's due in three months, and they couldn't stop crooning over his stomach. The girls giggled when they felt the babies kicked, making the boy feel embarrassed by this. Misaki looked around to make sure no one else is around.

Once the girls stopped crooning over Misaki, they stood back a foot, looking at him with happy expressions. One girl said," After you give birth to your twins, could you send us pictures? We want to see what they really look like since they're the children of the famous yet most handsome author, Usami Akihiko. Please please PLEASE!"

"Alright, I'll send you all a photo. Now could you all just leave? I don't to attract anymore attention than I already have." Misaki replied, looking around.

"Oh okay. Good Luck, Misaki-kun." The girl responded. With that, the group of girls left.

Misaki closed the door and went back to the living room. He lied down on the couch, closing his eyes. He thought,' I hope everything turns out alright.'

OoOoOo

I'm going to stop here. Sorry that took so long, writer's block happened. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter with a psychotic fanboy, the twins meeting their daddy, and fangirls swarming around the pregnant boy. 


	9. Memories Fixed

Miracles Happen

Chapter 9

A/N: I fixed this chapter to make it look better, so you can stop throwing shit at me. I hope you like this better.

OoOoOo

The author's twitched as he moved roughly in his bed.

His inner voice says, 'I hear screamming... and then I hear crying. Cries of pain... and it sounds like Misaki. My Misaki. I need to get to him now. He needs me... as well as something else I left him with. I hear he's in trouble. I must get out of whatever state... NOW.'

Akihiko snapped his eyes open with a gasp. He carefully sat up in his bed, placing his hand on his temple to soothe away a pounding headache. The nurse witnessed this, and rushed out of the room. She came back with a doctor and an old man with black hair..

The elderly male doctor asked," Are you alright, Sir? How are you feeling?"

"I feel tired. What happened?" Akihiko replied, rubbing his temple.

The doctor explained to him, "You were in a car accident and got into coma. You've been out for six months and you just woken up from it. Do you remember anything?"

"Actually... I don't remember anything at all." Akihiko answered.

The raven-haired man is shocked by this, and he asked," What's going with him? How come he can't remember?"

"You see, Usami-san, your son is suffering from amnesia. That happens to some patients who wake up from coma. Good thing it's only temporary." The doctor answered. "When you take him home today, try to get him to be familiar with everything from his past that will eventually trigger his memory. Talk to him about his childhood, his hobbies, or some people he knew before the accident. Give him some time. Do you think you can do that?"

"Well, I'll try." Fuyuhiko nodded, not mentioning that he knew nothing of his son's childhood due to the fact that he is a workholic. The doctor nodded back and left the room.

Then Haruhiko came in, and questioned his father, "What are you going to do now? We don't know what Akihiko has been doing his whole life other than writing stories."

Fuyuhiko sighed. "I don't know what to do. Since I've been working this whole time, I knew nothing of his childhood. I know that neither you nor his mother know anything about it, but I bet the butler knows about it more than I do."

"How about we bring Misaki into this? Maybe he knows more what he's been doing in the present."

"We can't tell him yet."

Haruhiko asked, "Why not?"

"I'm concerned about his feelings. If we told him about Akihiko's awakening and memory loss, he would be devastated. We sure don't want to put stress on him as well as the babies now, do we? I heard he almost lost them when some guy flipped him over at Mitsuhashi University." Fuyuhiko responded.

Haruhiko narrowed his eyes at the last part. He was worried about the boy when he heard about it on the news. He remembered going to the hospital to see if Misaki is alright, and that's when he found out that the boy is pregnant with his brother's twins. Haruhiko wanted to kill them, but he decided to leave that alone. After all, he never expected that he will become an uncle this soon.

Haruhiko said," Alright, we'll see if Akihiko could remember anything WITHOUT Misaki's involvement in this."

His father smiled. "Good, I'm glad you see it my way."

The two men quickly turned their heads when they heard Akihiko asking, "Who are you two? What are you two talking about? Who's Misaki?"

Fuyuhiko sighed and mumbled, "This is going to be a long road to recovery. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a word with the doctor."

He walked out of the room, leaving Haruhiko alone with his half-brother. Haruhiko blankly stared at Akihiko, who is doing the same thing. Haruhiko thought,' Why do I have to put with a bastard like him? I bet that if I tell Misaki about Akihiko's awakening, then he'll be excited. But my father had to be an asshole and decided NOT to tell him. If my father respects Misaki so much, then why couldn't he just tell him that his boyfriend is awake? That way, Misaki could finally calm down and move on with his life. Life is so confusing.'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Akihiko asking, "Who are you?"

Haruhiko glanced at him and answered," I'm Haruhiko, your older half-brother."

Akihiko took the time to take in the information til it finally clicked in. He said," Ah, okay. I get it. You're my older half-brother. Got it."

Haruhiko put on an irritated look on his face and looked away. Then Fuyuhiko returns with a small smile on his face, saying," I talked to the doctor and he agreed that he won't tell Misaki."

The brunette questioned his father," Why can't we just tell Misaki about Akihiko's awakening? I'm sure he'll get excited."

"Well, we need to make sure that Akihiko gets all of his memory back before his twins are born. Like I said before, if he finds out that his lover has memory loss, he'll be devasted." Fuyuhiko explained to his son. "I hope he'll pick up most of his memory as quick as possible."

Akihiko, who is listening to this conversation, couldn't help but wonder who Misaki is. He would really want to find out what they're really talking about right here and right now.

He asked," What are you talking about? Is it something serious?"

Fuyuhiko looked at him and told him," I'll explain to you when we get home."

Akihiko nodded and laid back down on the bed.

OoOoOo

Misaki is sitting on the couch, watching the young doctor move the stethoscope on his bare stomach. Nowaki had a look of determination as he moved the cold metal around, checking for the twins heartbeats. He pulled the earbuds out of his ears and placed the stethoscope around his neck, saying," The twins are doing fine. They're healthy and active like they should be. You should also be fine as well, Misaki."

"Thank you, Nowaki-san." Misaki replied. "What about the due date?"

"Well, I was just getting to that." Nowaki went over to his bag and pulled out a clipboard that has all of his evaluations on there. He read through them carefully, explaining to Misaki, "You told me that you and Akihiko concieved in late October, correct?" Misaki nodded. "I did a little math and looked at the calender to find out the date of the conception. According to my calculations, you should be due on July 27th."

Misaki clapped his hands in excitement, saying," Ohhhh, I can't wait!"

Nowaki chuckled. "Now that everything is all set up, all you have to do now is eat right and get plenty of rest. I will see you on your next check-up."

"Bye Nowaki-san." Misaki waved.

Nowaki waved back and left the penthouse. Misaki rubbed his belly fondly, whispering to his unborn children, "Did you hear that? You're going to be due on July 27th. I know I'm excited but I'm nervous about it. I was wondering if my mom was nervous when she had me. Right now, I can't wait for those three months to pass and finally have you in my arms."

The babies responded by kicking rapidly against his palms, which made the boy smile and rubbing his belly soothingly.

OoOoOo

Fuyhiko stared blankly at the young man in front of him, and he asked," How does it feel to be released from the hospital, son?"

Akihiko answered, "I don't know. I don't feel any different. Who are you again?"

Fuyuhiko sighed. "I told this four times already. I'm your father."

Akihiko pointed to the brunette man. "And he is..."

"Your older half-brother, Haruhiko."

"Half-brother?"

"You two are born to different mothers. Your mother is currently my wife while Haruhiko's was my..." Fuyuhiko paused for a moment and then admitted. "... my lover..."

Akihiko looked at him confused while Haruhiko rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing in annoyance.

When the Usami's arrived at the estate, they climbed out of the limo and entered the house. There, they allowed Akihiko wonder around the place, hoping he could have some parts of his memory back. Akihiko wandered through those hallways aimlessly, feeling empty-headed due to having amnesia. Each and every minute, he would forget what he just remembered. He started to remember which room is his old room as well as the kitchen, the bathroom, and his father's study. As he walked through those hallways, he came across a room that happens to be a storage room. He opened the door and went inside the storage room.

He whispered to himself, "Have I seen this room before?"

Then an imagine of a boy in a school uniform flashed in his mind, giving him a slight headache.

/Flashback/

The boy with silvery hair and lavender eyes sat there on the desk, writing down sentences in his notebook, pouring out his feeling through the pen. He looked out the window to see night sky with stars sparkling like little diamonds. They reflected in his eyes, making them appear shiny and blue. Then the boy went back to writing.

/End of Flashback/

Akihiko mumbled, "Now I remember."

He went over to the desk and opened the top drawer, revealing two notebooks. He pulled one of them out and looked through them, reading silently to himself. As he read through every page, he started to remember how lonely he was back when he was a boy. His parents were too neglectful to take care of him, so he had to take care of himself. Although he did have one friend, but he forgot his name. Akihiko looked at the title written on the front of this notebook.

Usami Akihiko.

Akihiko read the name over and over again in his head til he finally got it. He snapped his fingers, saying," Usami Akihiko. That's my name." Then he looked down at the notebook in his hand. "... and it appears that I was the one who wrote this story. Was I always this lonely?"

Akihiko looked out the window for a moment, hoping for an answer. Then an image of a boy with brown hair and green eyes flashed in his mind, making the author blink in surprise, dropping the notebook. Akihiko wondered aloud, "Is it just me or is that boy familiar?"

He wondered around the house some more, thinking about the boy. Then it hit him. Akihiko walked outside and wandered around. Then he saw a window that is open, drapes flying out. He stared up at the window til he finally got something. He remembered seeing a boy he saw in his vision climbing out of the window with a rope made of sheets. Then the rope snapped and the boy fell to the ground, causing him to injure his ankle. Akihiko remembered running up to him, gathering him in his arms and kissing him. Sadly, that's all he could remember from that event. Akihiko hoped that he could find out more.

Another image of the brown-haired boy appeared in his mind again and this time, he was standing there blushing, saying," Usagi-san, I... lo... love..." Akihiko rubbed his temple, thinking what this really meant.

He thought,' That hair... those eyes... that voice... all familiar. Could it be possible that the boy is someone I knew?'

OoOoOo

Timeskip... two months later...

Entering his eighth month, Misaki is leaning against the pillows on his bed, reading the pregnancy book. He is reading a section about childbirth and labor, which is making him cringe, placing his hand over his stomach nervously. He is starting to feel scared from what he read.

He questioned himself, "Is everything about labor true? I hope not."

Then he heard a knock on the door. With trouble, he carefully pulled himself off the bed and waddled over to the door, calling, "Coming, I'm coming."

When he got to the door, he opened the door to reveal a redheaded woman smiling at him.

Misaki greeted, "Hi Aikawa-san. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you and your precious babies?" Aikawa greeted back, patting his stomach.

"They're doing great. Nowaki-san told me that they're going to be due on July 27th."

Aikawa squealed. "Awwww I'm excited. Can you believe that you're going to give birth next month?"

"Yeah, I'm excited but I'm nervous at the same time." Misaki responded, rubbing his stomach nervously. "Aikawa-san, does childbirth hurt like the book says?"

Aikawa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it. Misaki-kun, I have a surprise for you."

She pulled out a box of chocolates from her purse. Misaki's eyes sparkled at the sight of chocolates, making his mouth water. Before Misaki would say something else, Aikawa told him, "Don't worry, I made sure that there is no liquor in them."

Misaki sighed in relief and placed the box on the kitchen counter. Aikawa clapped her hands together, saying, "Oh, I have something else but it's also a surprise. So you're going to have to wait."

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"I can't tell you." Aikawa answered with a wink. Then she grabbed Misaki's arm. "Come, we have so much to do."

Misaki replied, "Hey easy! We already shopped for baby stuff. Don't you think it's enough? The twins aren't due til next month."

"But we have so much to do!" Aikawa repeated. Then she dragged Misaki out of the penthouse.

OoOoOo

They sat down on a park bench at a park, watching the people passing by and children playing. Misaki couldn't help but feel conscious about his condition when passerbys stare at him. He tried his best not to let out tears due to being hormonal. He took in a deep breath and soon tears started to fall, landing on the ground. Aikawa patted his back, trying to comfort him. While Misaki continues sobbing, a small girl with brown hair came up to him.

She tugged at his sleeve, asking," Excuse me, why are you crying?"

Misaki wiped away his tears and answered," Oh, its just that... things have been complicated lately. I'm pregnant, my boyfriend's in coma, and reporters kept coming to my house for information about me and my relationship with my boyfriend. I don't even know when he'll wake up, but I hope he wakes up before the twins are born."

The little girl looked at him with pity and told him, "Don't be sad. It will all work out. My papa told me that no matter what happens, things will always work out in the end. You're lucky that you're going to be mommy, and I wished that I'm a mommy as well. I think that you'll make a good mommy."

"You really think so?" Misaki questioned, wiping his tears away.

The girl nodded. "I believe you will." Then she sat down on the bench next to him. "Can I touch your tummy?"

"Sure."

The little girl placed her tiny hand on Misaki's bulging stomach. She chuckled when she felt the babies kicking. She questioned him," Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Actually, I'm having both. You see, I'm having twins." Misaki answered, smiling.

The little girl blinked in response. "Oh."

"Midori!" A manly voice called. "Midori, it's time to go."

Midori said, "I gotta go. My parents are waiting for me." She got off the bench. Before she left to join her parents, she gave Misaki a hug. Misaki, who is surprised by this, hugged her back. He released her and watched her join her parents. When he saw her parents, he is shocked to find that her parents are both guys. One has blond hair while the other has red hair. They were smiling as they picked her up in their arms and walked off.

Misaki thought,' Now I see why she didn't run away when I mentioned that I have a boyfriend 'cause her parents are just two guys.' Then he looked down at his belly. 'When those two grow up, I will try and be the best mother I can be to my two babies.'

"Misaki-kun, let's go. We someplace to attend to." Aikawa spoke, making the boy snap out of his thoughts.

Misaki looked up at her and replied," Right."

He carefully pulled himself off the bench with the help of Aikawa, and they both headed off towards their next destination.

OoOoOo

"What's going, Aikawa-san? Why is everything so dark?" Misaki asked, being pushed by Aikawa through a dark hallway of the publishing building. (A/N: I forgot the name of the building. Sorry.)

Aikawa giggled. "It won't be a surprise anymore if I tell you."

"What is the surprise, really? What is it?"

Aikawa opened the door to the main office and allowed Misaki to enter. As soon as Misaki sets foot in the main office, people jumped out of their hiding places, cheering, "SURPRISE!"

Misaki got surprised by this and looked around the room. He saw a banner on the wall that says," Baby shower."

Aikawa hugged him, saying, "Surprise!"

Misaki questioned," You bought me to a baby shower?"

"Yep, all just for you." The redhead replied.

"It was all Aikawa's idea to suggest a baby shower." Isaka stated, walking up towards the two. "I didn't want to do it at first, but then something changed my mind."

At the corner of his eye, he could see a group of fangirls glaring daggers at his back.

Misaki questioned him, "Well, what made you change your mind?"

"Well... let's say that I got a kick in the rear for being so cold." Isaka started.

/Flashback/

Isaka cowered away as the group of fangirls crowded around him, cornering him at his desk.

The leader of the fangirls threatened," You better give Misaki-kun a baby shower or else!"

"Or else what? Trample me to death? You know, I can call security to kick, you ladies, out!" Isaka replied, smirking.

The fangirl leader responded back, "Or else, we'll show the world THIS!"

She held up a picture that made Isaka shrink away in embarrassment. Isaka asked," Where did you get that?"

"Trust me, I have my sources." The fangirl leader smirked.

Then another fangirl threatened, "Oh, you better leave Misaki-kun alone or else we'll tell everyone that you're dating your assistant!"

Isaka looked at them with freaked out look, thinking, 'Oh shit...'

He waved his hands around and told them, "Okay, I'll give Misaki a baby shower and... I'll agree to leave him alone for the rest of his life."

The fangirl cheered in victory after he said that, making the man sweatdrop.

/End of Flashback/

Misaki guessed, "You got blackmailed, didn't you?"

Isaka looked down and admitted, "Yes, I did."

Then a group of fangirl came up to him and handed him a red present. One fangirl said," Here's your present, Misaki-kun. Go on, open it!"

Misaki tore away the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside the box were a pair of two stuffed bears, one blue and one pink, and two sets of baby blankets. Misaki glanced at the fangirls in front of him and told them, "Thank you so much. I'm sure the twins will love them."

"You're welcome. We have a feeling that you might like them. After all, your twins will inherit their daddy's love for teddy bears." The fangirl leader giggled.

More people started to hand Misaki more presents, making Misaki feel cramped by the sudden closeness. Isaka had to put himself up front, telling them to give the pregnant boy some breathing room. Throughout the entire party, Misaki had been eating and opening presents. The presents he got so far are baby clothes and toys. What surprised him the most is that he saw a outfit that looks like one of Akihiko's suits, only baby-sized. He placed on a poker face and stared at the outfit for a moment before putting back in the box.

He thought, 'I always knew there is going to be a mini Usagi-san running around the house. I just hoped my son doesn't end up being too perverted like him too.'

After the baby shower is over, Aikawa and Misaki decided to go back home. Thankfully, Asahina is so kind enough to give them a ride home. When they arrived at the penthouse, Misaki went to the kitchen and found a box with a note on the counter. He picked up the note and read it to himself.

The not says:

Misaki,

Sorry that we couldn't make it to your baby shower, but we left you a present that Aikawa bought with her. We hope you like it.

~Takahiro & Manami.

Aikawa walked up to Misaki and she said, "Well, open it."

Misaki opened the box and picked up a picture frame of his family. Misaki remembered this picture taken when he was eight before his parents died. He almost forgot what his parents looked like. It is so obvious that Takahiro got most of his looks from their father while Misaki got his from their mother.

Aikawa peered down at it and commented," You look very much like your mother. Did you know that?"

Misaki replied," Nii-san has always told me that I do." Then he looked up at the ceiling. "Do you think my parents are proud of me right now?"

"Misaki-kun, I'm sure they are. All they want is their little boy to be happy, right?"

Misaki shrugged. "I guess you're right. I mean, if they're here right now, they would overjoyed that they're going to be grandparents. Right now, I'm going to make up for lacking a family. If I'm going to be a great mother, I have to promise that I will always be there for them."

Aikawa smiled softly. "You already have started to become a great mother. You are often concerned about the twins 24/7, and you wanted to make sure they're alright. They should really be grateful that they have you as their mother."

"Thanks, Aikawa-san."

"Anytime."

With that, the two shared a heart warming embrace. After they released each other from the hug, Aikawa told him that she'll drop by tomorrow and bring in food. Misaki already said his goodbye as she leaves the penthouse, and went upstairs. He changed out of his clothes to his pajamas. He carefully climbed into bed and fell asleep.

OoOoOo

Akihiko looked up at the night sky from his bedroom window. Ever since he got an image of the brown-haired, green-eyed boy, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Everyday, he questioned himself if the boy is somewhat familiar to him. He tried very hard to answer this but he had no luck. By now he has most of his memory back, only he still has some blank spots.

He said to himself, "Someone please tell me who the boy is, and it's driving me crazy! I need to know everything about him. What am I going to do?"

Akihiko got up from his chair and wondered out in the halls, searching for the room his brother resides in. Soon as he found the door to his brother's bedroom, he grabbed the doorknob and swung it open, waking up his brother in the process. Haruhiko sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out them. He placed on his glasses and looked at his brother with an irritated look on his face.

He asked," What in the blazes is going on? Don't you ever knock?"

"I have questions to ask you." Akihiko replied, glaring down at his brother. "... and you better give me answers."

"What is it that you want to ask?"

"I want to know everything about the boy. His name, his age, everything!"

Haruhiko sighed and explained," You want to know everything about the boy, huh? Okay, I'll explain it to you. His name is Takahashi Misaki, and he's 19 years old. He currently attending Mitsuhashi university and right now, he's taking his classes online due to an incident that happened three months ago. He has an older named Takahiro, who is also an old classmate of yours from high school."

Akihiko nodded, taking in the information. "Go on."

"I almost forgot to mention that he's currently living with you in a penthouse. Plus, he is also your lover." Haurhiko continued.

Akihiko blinked in response at the word 'lover.' He asked," Lover?"

Haruhiko nodded and answered, "Yes, you got together with him after he moved into your home. Everyday, you hug him and kiss him. There times when you and Misaki do the... 'thing' in bed late at night", twitching.

Akihiko couldn't believe what he was hearing, and now it all makes sense to him. "So you're saying that the boy, Misaki, is my lover?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Akihiko grabbed his brother by the shirt, demanding," Tell me where he is NOW!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm following father's orders and he said that you can't see the boy until you got all of your memory back."

"I don't care about father's orders. Just tell me."

"Never."

Akihiko threw his brother down, saying," You know what? Forget it, I'll find him myself."

Just as he was about to leave the room, Haruhiko called in the guards through his phone. Soon guards came into the room, blocking Akihiko's exit. Haruhiko commanded," Take him away and lock him in his room, where he will never see broad daylight again."

The guards grabbed hold of Akihiko, who is fighting back. Akihiko said," You're not going to get away with this. You should already know that no matter what you take from me, I'll never let you have Misaki."

"We'll see about that. I'll be sure to tell his children that their daddy is dead." Haruhiko stated.

Akihiko's eyes widen in shock, and he asked," Children? He's having children? Whose kids is he carrying?"

"He's carrying your children." The brunette answered. "When I go meet them at the hospital after Misaki gives birth to them, I'll make sure that I am called their daddy."

"You're not going to dispose them, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to. After all, they all have Misaki's blood, so I'm going to let them live. If they ask who their real father is, I'll them that you're dead. Guards, take him away!"

The guards dragged Akihiko out of the room and shoved him into the bedroom, where Akihiko shall remain. The guards locked the door and walked away, ignoring the sounds of the author banging on the door.

Akihiko thought,' How could I have known? My brother is still lusting after him. Misaki's pregnant? With my children? How is that possible? I don't have time for this. I need to find a way out without injuring myself.'

He looked around the room to find an exit. He already knows that the window isn't an option since there are bars covering it so that's out. He thought about climbing through the vent, but he couldn't fit through there. He leaned back against the wall and slid down on it, hoping a solution will come to him.

He whispered," Don't worry, Misaki, I'll come to you as soon as I can. Just hang in there."

OoOoOo

Alright, here comes the exciting event that we've all been waiting for. In the next chapter, Misaki will give birth. =D I bet you're all excited. 


	10. Author's Note

Miracles Happen Author's note

Guys, I have some news. I looked over at chpater nine and I didn't like how it turned out. So I rewrite it to make it better.

I'm sorry if I pissed any of you guys about the bad version. Though one of the reviews really stung me, but I didn't take it to the heart. Once again, I pologize for my careless writing error.

That's all I have to say. So you can go on ahead and reread it. Those who already did, you could sit back and wait for chapter 10 to be posted.

~DxSfan 


	11. What a Miracle

Miracles Happen

Chapter 10

OoOoOo

A month later... on July 26...

At 10:00 pm, Misaki is lying on his back in bed asleep with Suzuki-chan at his side. He squeezed his eyes tightly, groaning as he felt sharp pains in his lower abdomin. He thought it was only a cramp, but then another pain shoot through his stomach, only this time sharper. Then he felt liquid running down between his legs. Misaki opened his eyes and gasped when he realized that his water broke. Soon he started to feel intense pain.

He addressed his belly," Not now... can't you wait until tomorrow?" Another contraction went through him. "I gotta call Aikawa."

He reached for his cell phone on the dresser, brushing it with his fingers and he finally got the phone in his hands. He dialed Aikawa's number and held it up to his ear, taking in deep breaths until he heard a tired female voice greeting," Hi Misaki. What are you doing up?"

"Aikawa... I... think.." Misaki breathed.

"Just spit it out!" A tired Aikawa interrupted at the other end.

Misaki shouted over the phone. "I THINK IT'S TIME!" Aikawa went speechless after he said that, which made Misaki worry. "Hello... are you still there?"

Aikawa responded. "I'll be right there. Just stay right where you are. I'll get there in about less than ten minutes."

"Aikawa, wait-" Before Misaki would say anything else, she already hung up. He placed the phone back on his dresser and groaned. "Looks like we're going to have a frantic fangirl rushing us over to the hospital."

OoOoOo

Aikawa quickly buttoned up her shirt, not caring if she missed a button, and pulled on her pants. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her purse and placed on her shoes as she made her out of her house. She locked the door and quickly rushed to her car. She started the car and backed it out of her driveway. Then she set it on drive and took off at full speed towards the Usami penthouse.

When she arrived at the apartment building, she went to the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator goes up, wanting it to go faster. When the elevator stopped at the right floor, she immediately dashed out of the elevator and rushed through the hallway til she finally made it to Usami penthouse. She hurriedly took out her spare key and unlocked the door.

She slammed open the door and entered the penthouse, calling," Misaki, where are you?"

"In here!" Misaki called back from upstairs.

Aikawa quickly ran upstairs, almost tripping down the stairs as she made her way to Misaki's bedroom. When she got there, she saw Misaki lying on the bed, breathing heavily, sweat and tears running down his face. She rushed over to his side and asked," Are you okay, Misaki?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Misaki snapped, feeling another contraction. "Just take me to the f*cking hospital! I don't think the babies have the patience to wait!

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we get there on time." Aikawa assured him. "Do you think you could stand up?"

"I... think... I... could." Misaki answered through his heavy breathing.

"Now when I support you up, I need you to try your best to stand. Okay?"

"I'll try."

Aikawa wrapped her arm around Misaki, carefully pulling him to his feet. As she was pulling him to his feet, she noticed the wet stains on his pajamas pants. She knew for sure that he is indeed in labor. After she got Misaki to stand, she slowly started to walk, making sure the boy is keeping up with her. Misaki, who is still in pain, took small steps as he followed the redhead's lead.

Aikawa said," Everything is going to alright. Just hang in there." Then she looked down at the boy's belly. "Same goes for you two."

The two left the penthouse and went down to the lobby at the first floor. Aikawa said," Come on, Misaki. Just a few more steps."

"You said that two minutes ago. AHH!" Misaki cringed when he felt another contraction.

"This time, I'm serious. My car is waiting right outside those doors."

"Okay..."

When they got to the car, Aikawa placed Misaki in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. She climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and took off at full speed towards the hospital.

Misaki continued to breathe heavily. "Aikawa-san... are... we... there... yet?

"Not yet but we will be soon. I know it." Aikawa told him, pressing harder on the accelerator, speeding up faster.

At the hospital, Aikawa placed Misaki in a wheelchair and rushed him over to nearest front desk.

Aikawa told the lady at the front desk, "Takahashi Misaki is in labor. His contractions are already 8 minutes apart."

The lady glanced at Misaki and then back at Aikawa, noticing the messy getup she has on. She walked out from behind her desk and grab hold of Misaki's wheelchair.

"Right this way." The lady responded, bringing them to a room where Misaki will give birth.

Along the way, Aikawa's cell phone went off. She took out her phone from her pocket and held it up to her ear, greeting," Hello."

"Hey, it's me... Isaka." Isaka greeted back form the other end.

"What is it now?" Aikawa asked, getting irritated.

Isaka answered. "I have an idea. After Misaki gives birth to the twins, we will throw him a party, celebrating the exixtence of Akihiko's children."

Aikawa sighed. "There's no time for planning. Can't see that I'm busy?"

"With what? Sleeping?"

"No! Misaki's in labor!"

On the other end, Isaka almost dropped the phone at ther last statement. He asked, "WHAT? They're coming now?"

"Yes. Misaki and I just made it to the hospital!" Aikawa answered. "I gotta go."

With that, she hung up.

OoOoOo

Akihiko paced around back and forth in his bedroom, trying to come up with a plan to escape. On his first attempt, he tried to escape by slipping out of the room when the butler comes in with food, but the guards already caught him. On his second attempt, he tried to convince one of the servants to let him out by using an excuse to use the bathroom. It backfired when his brother conveniently set up a camera above his doorway, which alerted the guards to come after him and captured him. Akihiko doesn't know what to do on his third attempt but he knows that he'll come up with something. Suddenly he heard voices outside of his door. He placed his ear against the door, listening to what's going on.

Outside of his room, Haruhiko is talking to his childhood friend, Isaka. Haruhiko asked," What's the emergency, Isaka?"

"It's Misaki. I just called Aikawa and she told that Misaki just went into labor", Isaka answered. "The twins are coming!"

Haruhiko's eyes widen. "What? Now? Misaki went into labor... THIS late?"

Isaka shrugged in response. "What can I tell you? His twins are ready to enter the world."

"I'll head straight to the hospital as soon as I get dress. I'll meet you at the car." With that, Haruhiko rushed over to his room.

In the bedroom, Akihiko stood still in the silence, hardly believing what's going on.

He thought,' Misaki's in labor? With my babies? I gotta to get to him. But the big question is how am I going to escape with guards and cameras everywhere?'

Then he thought of something. He banged on the door, calling," Isaka! ISAKA!"

Isaka heard his name being called from a certain room near him. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that his name is being called by a familar voice he hadn't heard in all those nine months. He went towards the door, questioning to himself," Is that who I think it is?"

"Isaka, it's me, Akihiko." Akihiko called from the other side of the door.

Isaka's eyes widen at this and asked, "Akihiko, is that you? Thank god, you're awake! But what are you doing here in your old house? I thought you hated living here."

"I woke up from my coma three months ago. Haruhiko locked me away after I found out that Misaki is pregnant with my babies." Akihiko explained. "I overheard what's going between you two. Get me out of here so I can be on my way to the hospital and finally reunite with my lover as well as meeting my children."

Isaka thought about his plan throughly, deciding whether or not release the author from his imprisonment. He sighed, thinking,' I'm going to regret this.'

He undid the lock and allowed the author to leave the room. Once Akihiko is out of the room, he looked towards the camera and knocked it out with his fist. He turned his attention to Isaka, who then had on a guilty look on his face. Isaka instructed him," When you leave, go out the back doorway to the garage. There should be a black car waiting outside. Now go, your lover needs you right now. Go!"

Akihiko nodded in response. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder and told him," Thanks." He ran off towards the garage like Isaka instructed and found a black car waiting outside. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He set on drive and took off towards the hospital at full speed.

He thought,' Oh god, I hope Misaki's okay', as he was driving.

OoOoOo

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki screammed as he felt another contraction surging through his body. By now, he is wearing a hospital gown and lying in a bed, breathing heavily through his contractions.

Aikawa, who is wearing scrubs, dabbed his sweat away with a damp towel. She said," It's going to be alright, Misaki. In about a moment, a doctor will walk in and proceed with the operation."

Misaki asked," Why is it... taking so... long?"

"The nurse said that you're not fully dilated yet, and that the doctor should be here in about a moment or so." Aikawa answered, stroking his hair with her free hand. "I already called Takahiro and he's on his way here right now."

Misaki smiled at this. "Thank.. you..."

They turned their heads when they heard the door open, and entered the room came a doctor with blueish-black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing scrubs, a hospital mask, and a hospital cap.

Nowaki greeted," Hello, you two."

Misaki asked," Nowaki-san, are you going to deliver the babies?"

"Yep." Nowaki answered, pulling on rubber gloves. "Yep. You don't think I was going to trust any doctor with the delivery now, did you?" He stood at the foot of the bed. "Now if you could just open your legs for me please, so that I could check how far along you are."

Misaki hesitated for a moment, but he opened his legs anyway. Nowaki peered at the area between the boy's legs to see how dilated he is and then looked over at him, announcing," Okay, it looks like you're fully dilated."

"Is that a good thing?" Misaki asked, still breathing heavily.

"Yes, it means you're ready to push." Then Nowaki placed Misaki's legs on the stirrups, and instructed," When I say push, just push as hard as you can. Alright?"

Misaki responded," Alright... I'll try...", gripping tightly to the bars of the hospital bed.

Nowaki put himself in position, instructing," Okay, Misaki, push! PUSH!"

Misaki pushed as hard as he could, feeling intense pain in his lower region, and he is screamming as this is happening. Aikawa placed her hand on his shoulder, looking down at him with concern, knowing that childbirth is a painful process. Misaki, on the other hand, is already starting to feel a child slowly leaving his body.

Nowaki said," You're doing great. I could see the head coming out", preparing to catch the first baby.

Misaki pushed even more, sweat dripping down his face, breathing lightly.

Nowaki instructed," You're almost there. Just one more push and..."

Misaki screammed loudly as he gave one last push. He sighed in relief when he felt that the baby is finally out of his body. In a moment of silence, a loud cry echoed throughout the room. Nowaki gently cut the cord and held up the first baby, announcing," It's a girl."

Misaki cried when he saw his baby girl being handed over to the nurse, who then bought her out of his view and proceeded to clean her up. Misaki managed to smile for one short second til another contraction went through him. Nowaki went back to the position he was in before and instructed," Alright Misaki, time to get the other one out. Push, Misaki, PUSH!"

Misaki pushed, once again feeling his second child leaving his body.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile...

Akihiko parked the car in the parking lot and climbed out of his car, locking it as he did so. Just as he jogged his way over to the front doors, a black limo pulled up in front of him and out of the vehicle came his older half-brother, Haruhiko.

Haruhiko glanced over at him with a glare, greeting," You! What are you doing here? How did you escape?"

"I'm here to reunite with my lover and meet my children. I escaped with the help of an old friend." Akihiko replied, glaring back.

Haruhiko knew what he was talking about and glanced over at Isaka, who then had a guilty look on his face. "You didn't..."

"I did. I let the man escape." Isaka admitted. "I have no choice."

Haruhiko looked back at Akihiko and shouted, "You've been in my way for far too long! It's time you pay!"

He charged towards his brother with his fist. Akihiko blocked it with his hand and pushed him back, saying," No, it's time you pay... for trying to steal my love."

With that, he punched Haruhiko in the face, knocking him down. Soon crowds started to gather around the two, surprised that Akihiko is awake from coma. Haruhiko wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth, saying," You, Usami Akihiko, always gets the good stuff. You got a boyfriend, your own home, and even your own life. Now you're going to have children! What do you have to do get all the good stuff around here?"

"One, be yourself and two, you have to hate living in that hellhole!" Akihiko answered. "Those are the reasons why I am what I am today. When I started living by myself, I couldn't take care of myself. Then Misaki came along and everything turned out okay. I eat right, sleep well, and got some of my novels finished before the deadline. Without him, I would be miserable and unhealthy. Back off before things get worse!"

Haruhiko smirked. "I don't think so."

The fight continued with punching and shoving thrown.

OoOoOo

Nowaki instructed," PUSH!"

Misaki squeezed all his muscles together, pushing harder than he has done before. Aikawa gripped tighter on his shoulder, encouraging him," Come on, Misaki, you're almost done."

Misaki screammed," ", as he gave one last final push.

Then a loud cry echoed throughout the room, making the boy sigh in relief. Nowaki cut the cord and held up the second child, announcing," It's a boy."

Nowaki handed the boy to the nurse, who then proceeded to clean him up. Misaki collapsed back on his bed, panting in exhaustion from the hard labor he went through. Aikawa helped him sit up in his bed and kissed him on the cheek, saying," You did it, Misaki! I'm so proud of you."

Misaki looked up at her with a smile and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them when he heard Nowaki asking," Would you like to see your twins now?"

Misaki looked at him and nodded. "Yes please."

Nowaki went towards the counter, where the twins are lying on and carefully picked them up in his arms. He then walke dover towards the bed and handed the twins to Misaki, who gladly took them in his arms. Misaki let out tears of joy as he watched his twins cry in his arms. He held them closer and they soon calmed down. The girl has platinum blond hair like her father's while the boy has brown hair like his mother's.

Misaki placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Chiyoko." He kissed the boy's forehead. "Katsuro."

The babies opened their eyes to look at their mother. Chiyoko has green eyes like Misaki's while Katsuro has lavender eyes like his father's.

Aikawa looked at them with adoration, commenting," They're so beautiful. Could I hold one of them?"

"Sure." Misaki responded, carefully handing the redhead his son. Aikawa gladly took Katsuro in his arms and cooed. "Awww he looks so much like his father."

Misaki smiled and looked back at his daughter. "So does my daughter. Look at her."

Aikawa took a glance at the baby girl in Misaki's arms and stated," What are you talking about? She looks very much like you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Nowaki walked up to them with a clipboard, writing down his observations. He stated," Wow, the twins are born exactly on the due date, July 27th. The girl was born at 3:48am and the boy was born at 3:49am, so they're about a minute apart. I never thought that the boy will want to come out so quickly."

Aikawa chuckled. "I have a feeling that he is already turning out to be like his father. So impatient! Maybe that's why he wants to get out as soon as his sister comes out."

"Maybe." Nowaki chuckled as well.'

Misaki gently rocked his little girl, shushing her as she started to whimper. Katsuro bursted out crying, causing Aikawa to rock him, trying to calm him down.

She said," I think this is the part where the father comes in."

Misaki saddened at the mentioning of his lover, hoping Akihiko could just come to the room.

OoOoOo

Outside, Akihiko is already exhausted from fighting his brother, who is on the ground, unconscious. That fight went on for about 20 minutes, and Akihiko has won. Akihiko remembered what he was here for.

He said aloud," Misaki... my babies..."

He ran up towards the front door, pushing through the crowd. Inside the medical facility, people were staring at him as he rushed to the nearest front desk. He asked the lady at the front desk," Is Takahashi Misaki here?"

"Yes, he's currently giving birth right now." The lady replied.

"Shit. Where is he?" Akihiko demanded.

"He's in the deliveryroom. Just go straight, take a right, and its three doors down."

"Thank you!" Akihiko bowed his head and ran off towards his destination. There, he saw Takahiro, Manami, and a group of fangirls. Takahiro noticed him and walked up to him.

He asked," Akihiko, you're awake? Since when?"

"I woke up three months ago." Akihiko answered. "It's a long story. How's Misaki doing? Is he still giving birth?"

Takahiro told him," Actually, you missed it. He just finished giving birth before you came in. Would you like to see them?"

Akihiko nodded. "Which room is he in?"

"Let's see. The doctor hasn't come out to inform us yet."

Then they saw Nowaki entering the waiting room and he announced," Everyone, I would like to announce that Misaki has finally made it through the childbirth process."

Everyone in the waiting room cheered. Manami clapped her hands together and she said," Thank heavens, he made it. Are the babies alright?"

Nowaki assured her," They're just fine. No complication occured during the process. They healthy and they both weighed 7 lbs. If any of you wants to go see them, you can. But it has to one person at a time."

Takahiro chimed in. "Akihiko volunteers! He may have just woken up from coma, but he's happy that he's finally a father."

"Yeah, he should go first!" One fangirl agreed. "Hurray, the Great Usami Akihiko is back!"

The rest of the fangirls cheered.

Nowaki looked at Akihiko surprised and then smiled. "Okay, right this way, Usami-san."

Nowaki turned on his heel, making his way towards Misaki's room. Akihiko hasn't moved an inch since he still shocked by the fact that he missed out on the birth of his children. Takahiro walked up behind him and gave his best friend a push, telling him," Go on, don't be afraid! Go see them. They've been wanting to meet you just before they were born. Go!"

Akihiko started to move his feet, jogging to catch up with the young doctor.

OoOoOo

Misaki gently rocked his babies, listening to them coo. By now, his legs are off the stirrups and has a blanket covering his lower body. Aikawa sat in a chair next to the bed, still looking at the twins with adoration. They turned their heads when they saw Nowaki coming in with a smile on his face.

Nowaki announced, "Misaki, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Is it Nii-san?" Misaki asked.

"Even better." Nowaki motioned his hand for his visitor to come in. "Come on in."

Misaki held his breath, hoping that it's someone he knew. Entered the room came his lover, making the boy gasp.

Misaki stammered," Usa... Usagi-san..."

"Hello Misaki." Akihiko responded, smiling.

Misaki felt tears appearing in his eyes, letting them fall down his face. Aikawa stood up from her chair and she said," We'll leave you two alone", dragging Nowaki out of the room.

Once the two lovers are alone, they realized that they have a lot of explaining to do. Akihiko sat down in a chair next to Misaki's bed and set his gaze on his lover.

He asked," So... those are my babies, huh?"

"Yeah... the babies you never knew about because you were in coma." Misaki replied, feeling awkward. Then he perked up. "Would you like to hold them?"

Akihiko looked at him puzzled, unsure whether he wants to or not. He responded, "Okay...", holding out his arms.

Misaki carefully handed their son to Akihiko, telling him," Usagi-san, this is our son, Katsuro. Whatever you do, don't drop him."

"Okay." Akihiko carefully took hold of his son, observing his son's features. He noticed that his son has the same facial features as him such as having the same lavender eyes. Katsuro looked up at him with curious eyes, reaching to touch his face.

Akihiko whispered," Hello there, little guy. I'm your daddy. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your sister 'cause I was in coma. But I'm here now and I want to make sure that you and your sister live a happy, normal life."

Katsuro responded with a smile, making his father smile.

Misaki commented, "He looks very much like you."

"He sure does." Akihiko agreed.

Misaki looked down at their daughter. "Usagi-san, this is our daughter, Chiyoko."

Akihiko and Misaki switched the babies. Akihiko is holding Chiyoko while Misaki is holding Katsuro. Akihiko gazed down at his daughter, noticing that she has Misaki's green eyes and his platinum blond hair.

He whispered," Hi Chiyoko. I'm your daddy. I know I have not been there for you and your brother, but I'm going to make up for it by helping your mother take care of you. I'll make sure that you don't end up running into difficult situations your mother and I went through recently. I promise you and your brother that I'll always be there no matter what."

Chiyoko smiled up at him and giggled, making him smile. Akihiko chuckled. "She's adorable."

"She looks like you also." Misaki commented. Then tears appeared in his eyes.

Akihiko looked at him with concern, asking," What's wrong, Misaki?"

Misaki wiped away his tears. "It's just that... she look so much like you... and nothing like me..."

Akihiko shook his head. "No, you're wrong. She looks very much like you."

"Stop saying that."

"No, I mean it! She really does! Just look closely and you'll see that I'm right."

Misaki glanced at his daughter closely like Akihiko said. That's when he realized that he's right, she does look very much like him.

Misaki admitted," You're right... she does look like me."

"See? I told you!" Akihiko replied, smiling.

Then Nowaki walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand. He questioned," Okay, now that the family is together. How about we fill out those sheets of paper? Have you thought of any names yet?"

Misaki answered," Actually I have. I named the boy, Katsuro, and the girl, Chiyoko."

"Alright, then." Nowaki wrote down the names. "What about the last name?"

Before Misaki would respond, Akihiko jumped in. "Usami will be fine."

"Alright, now that's settled. Since you've spent seven hours in the hospital, you have a big medical bill coming your way and your health insurance isn't going to cover it." Nowaki sadly informed Misaki, who felt saddened by this.

Akihiko jumped in again. "I'll pay for it! Just sign him under my name."

Nowaki looked at him surprised. "Wow, you're just making my life so much easier." He place dthe clipboard down on the counter. "Misaki, you'll be released from the hospital later in the evening. I just need to do quick examinations and I'll let you go. Alright?"

Misaki nodded. "Alright. Nowaki-san..."

Nowaki turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me go through my pregnancy, and for delivering my children. You've been a great help."

Nowaki smiled. "You're welcome. I'm always here to help. Now if you excuse me, I'll be dropping these forms off to the registration."

With that, Nowaki walked off.

OoOoOo

Later in the evening, Misaki is sitting in a rocking chair, holding the twins in his arms. He has his eyes closed as he rocked them, displaying a sight of maternal love. Akihiko walked with a blanket and draped around Misaki's shoulders, kissing him on the forehead.

He whispered," They're so beautiful."

"They sure are." Misaki whispered back. "I think they just fallen asleep."

Misaki carefully pulled himself out of the rocking chair, being careful not to drop the twins, and placed them in their crib. He pulled a blanket over them and gave a kiss on each of their foreheads. Then he walked out of the nursery quietly with Akihiko following. Soon as they arrived in their bedroom, Akihiko tackled Misaki to the bed, smothering him with kisses.

Misaki pulled away and cried," Usagi-san, can't this wait? We've just had the babies, and I'm still exhausted from childbirth."

"I've been trapped in a world of darkness for six months, so I haven't had a taste of Misaki in a long time." Akihiko responded, kissing his cheek. "You really got yourself into a very difficult situation so far."

"Gee, I wonder who's fault it is. Oh yes, yours!"

"Shall we do our 'love-making' routine?"

"What? No, please don't. Besides, how do you think I got pregnant in the first place?"

"Alright, it can wait." Akihiko lifted himself off of his lover and went to go take a shower. Misaki, on ther other hand, just laid there, thinking about the rough journey he went through. Sumi's in rehab, Haruhiko is arrested for assault, and Fuyuhiko is happy to hear that he's a grandfather. There he thought things couldn't get worse. After Akihiko took his shower, Misaki went to go take his. Once the two lovers are ready for bed, they decided to talk about what life is like without each other. Misaki told Akihiko everything that happened during the nine months, including the part where he got flipped over by a guy at school, which made Akihiko angry.

Akihiko asked," Who was it that did it? The guy who flipped you over."

"I think his name is Ryo. Sachi Ryo, he's the one who flipped me over and almost made me lose our kids." Misaki answered.

Akihiko 'hmm'-ed at this and took out his cell phone. He dialed the number and left the room as he listened to the phone ring. Misaki wondered who is he calling, but he decided to shrug it off and go to sleep.

OoOoOo

Next morning, the two lovers woke up to sounds of their babies crying. They immediately jumped out of bed and went to the nursery to find out what's wrong. Chiyoko was hungry while Katsuro needed a daiper change. Misaki took Chiyoko down to the kitchen, where he will filled her bottle with milk. He took the bottle and feed it to Chiyoko, who then started to calm down. Misaki was relieved. In about several minutes, he heard a loud grunt coming from upstairs. Misaki pulled the empty bottle away from his daughter's face and went upstairs.

There, he saw Akihiko standing several feet away from the changing table, holding a daiper. Then he noticed the wet stain on his shirt that happens to be pee. Misaki looked at his lover with a unamused expression.

Akihiko looked back at him and pointed out," Don't look at me. He started it", pointing at their son.

Misaki placed their daughter in the crib and told his lover," Just go change. I'll take it from here."

Akihiko nodded and went to go change. After Misaki finished changing Katsuro's daiper, he tickled the boy's tummy, saying," There, that's better. Now did you think that your daddy is your daiper?"

Katsuro giggled in response. Akihiko walked back in with a clean shirt on, and he stated," I'd never thought that we would make it through a long, rough journey."

"Yeah, I never thought so either. But I'm glad we were able to work out the unexpected." Misaki agreed. "Here we are having a family."

Akihiko hugged Misaki from behind, saying," I love you."

"I love you too."

Misaki tilted his head to the side, leaning in for a kiss, closing the distance between them.

OoOoOo

Phew, now I'm tired. That took me two days to write this! I bet all of you are happy now that the twins are born. Aww Akihiko got peed on by his son. I wonder who he was calling. *grins* The rough journey for Misaki is over. The next chapter is going to be the very last chapter. 


	12. The journey ends here

Miracles Happen

Chapter 11

OoOoOo

It's been four weeks since the twinsare born, and the two lovers were having a tough time taking care of them. They've put up with vomitting, dirty daipers, and nonstop crying. Akihiko is taking most of the impact from the twins. Katsuro peed on his shirt so many times while changing him, and Chiyoko has puked on his shirt a bunch of times. Akihiko had to change his shirts every time he recieves a gross mess from his babies. Misaki had to do loads of laundry every two days, and he's tired of it. Misaki had to show Akihiko how to take care of a baby WITHOUT getting puked or peed on. Once Akihiko got that down, he no longer has problems taking care of them, which gave Misaki a break from doing loads of laundry.

One morning, Misaki is making breakfast while Akihiko is sitting at the table, typing away on his laptop. Chiyoko and Katsuro are asleep in their crib back in their bedroom. Misaki finished making breakfast and served it on the table. Misaki and Akihiko said," Itadakimasu", and proceeded to eat. In the middle of the meal, they heard crying from upstairs.

Misaki placed down his chopsticks and got up from his chair, saying," I'll get them. They must be hungry I'm presuming."

He went upstairs and to their bedroom, where he saw their twins crying. Misaki carefully took hold of them both, shushing them as he made his way back down to the kitchen. He glanced at his lover and asked," Could you fill up their milk bottles, please?"

Akihiko nodded and went to go fill the twins' milk bottles. He took a carton of milk from the fridge and poured the milk into the two bottles without spilling any. After he did that, he gave the twins their bottles, and they happily drank them. When they're done, Akihiko pulled the bottles away, making them smile in satisfaction. Then Chiyoko started to reach out for Akihiko, whimpering as she did so.

Misaki said," Awww looks like our little Chiyoko wants her daddy."

Akihiko sighed and took his daughter out of his lover's arms. He pulled her close to his chest, trying to calm her down and she did. Chiyoko looked at him with a smile on her round face, reaching out to touch his face.

Akihiko questioned," I just don't get it. Everytime she wants something, it's always me that has to give it to her. Why me?"

"That's because you're her daddy. She loves you!" Misaki replied, rocking Katsuro. "Remember when they were born, they were all excited to see you? Did you know that you were the first person the twins ever smiled to? It's true."

Akihiko looked at Misaki in surprise and then back at his daughter. He agreed," So I was the first person they ever smiled to, huh? Well, that's interesting."

Misaki smiled in response.

OoOoOo

The two lovers arrived at the Mitsuhashi University in Akihiko's brand new sportscar. Akihiko parked it along the sidewalk by the entrance and got out of his car. He went over to the other side and opened the door for Misaki, who then got out of the car, being careful not to drop their twins. Misaki made sure that the twins are in perfect position in his arms.

Akihiko slammed the car door closed, and he said," Let's go. Whatever you do, please be careful."

"Usagi-san, you know I will. I've been careful throughout my entire pregnancy while you were in coma." Misaki replied calmly.

Akihiko questioned, "True, but there's one thing I don't understand. Since you've visited me a lot, why didn't you visit me in the last three months?"

Misaki sighed and explained," It's a long story but I'm going to make this short. I've gone through three incidents so far during those nine months. First, your brother tried to rape me. Second, I got flipped over by Sachi Ryo in literature class, which is why I'm taking my classes online now so that I could learn things and take care of our kids at the same time. Third, Sumi almost took a stab at our children while I was visiting you at the hospital. Because of all the incidents, Aikawa got so overprotective of me and made me stay home. She had me bedridden so that I won't risk having a miscarriage."

Akihiko responded," Now it all make sense. For once, I agree with her. Like you said before the accident, you are a walking disaster."

"Hey, at least I'm fine." Misaki defended. "Look at our babies, they're fine too!"

"True."

As they made their way across the campus, they were earning stares from students and teachers. Girls are giggling and sqealing at the sight of the twins while they boys just stare, whispering amongst themselves. Misaki, who is still self-conscious, held onto his babies tighter, making them whimper. Misaki silently apologized to them and lessoned the tightness of his hold. They went towards the office where Hiroki would have his meetings with Miyagi. When they got there, Akihiko opened the door and allowed Misaki in.

Hiroki turned his head when he saw those two arrive, and he greeted," Akihiko, I'm glad to see you're awake. I heard about what happened at the hospital four weeks ago."

"Yeah, I woke up three months ago. I didn't get the chance to see Misaki because I have to gain most of my memory back, and that my brother locked me away in my room." Akihiko explained.

"Oh... I see." Hiroki turned to Misaki. "Congratulations on giving birth to those twins, Misaki. How are you?"

Misaki smiled and nodded. "I've been doing fine, thank you."

"Everything alright? No problems?" Hiroki questioned.

Misaki shook his head. "Nope, no problems. Except when we have to take care of the babies. They've been crying non stop and kept waking us up every night. But we got that under control."

"That's good. Here's something I like to give you." Hiroki went over to his desk and pulled out a gift basket from the bottom drawer. He held it out, saying," I would have given it to you earlier, but I've been busy. Since you're here, I might as well."

Akihiko took the basket from Hiroki's hands. Misaki said," Thank you so much, Hiroki-san."

Akihiko placed his hand on his childhood friend's shoulder and told him," Thank you for looking out for him while I was in coma."

Hiroki shrugged and replied," You're welcome. I'm glad things turned out okay at the end."

Misaki offered, "Would you like to hold one of our twins?"

Hiroki hesitated at tgis. "I don't know... I never held a baby before..."

"Just try."

"Well, okay." Hiroki gave in, holding out his arms, waiting for Misaki to hand him one of his kids.

Misaki carefully handed Hiroki his son, telling him," When you hold him, please be careful not to drop him."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Hiroki rolled his eyes in response. Once he got the little boy cradled in his arms, he noticed how beautiful he looks.

Hiroki looked up at the two lovers and asked," What did you name them?"

Before Misaki would respond, Akihiko jumped in. "Their names are Katsuro and Chiyoko. Misaki's the one who named them."

Hiroki nodded. "Good choice in names, Takahashi-san."

"Thank you." Misaki replied, bowing his head.

Hiroki went back to observing the boy's features, noticing that everything about him reminds him so much of Akihiko. Katsuro has his father's nose, lavender eyes, and lips. Hiroki commented," He looks just like you, Akihiko."

"Thank you, he does." Akihiko responded. Then he glanced at his daughter. "Our little daughter looks Misaki as well."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, blushing.

They turned their heads when they heard the door open. Entered the room came a man with black hair and a teenage boy with blond hair.

The black-haired man greeted," Hey Hiroki! How's it going?"

"Hello Miyagi." Hiroki greeted back, feeling annoyed.

"I see you have friends here." Miyagi observed. Then he glanced at the babies. "Aww what cute babies you have there."

"Thank you." Misaki smiled.

The blond boy, Shinobu, stared at Misaki for moment, recognizing the boy. Shinobu asked," I know you! You're Takahashi Misaki, aren't you? I heard you got knocked up by Usami Akihiko."

Misaki replied," Yeah, that's me. The guy who got knocked up the BL author. I know what you're thinking, I'm a freak."

Shinobu looked at him funny. "What are you talking about? I was going to tell you that's very brave of you to let the world know that you're dating a guy and carrying his children. I never say this to anyone, but you inspired me."

"Wow, thanks." Misaki responded. Then he held out his daughter. "Would you like to hold my daughter?"

"Sure." Shinobu carefully took hold of Chiyoko, observing her features that match her mother's. He said," By the way, my name's Takatsuki Shinobu. You probably heard of me."

"Actually, I don't. Sorry."

"That's okay. I don't care if anyone knew me or not." Shinobu observed the baby girl he has in his arms. "Your daughter looks very much like you, only she has her father's hair."

"Yeah, she does." Misaki agreed. "My son, on the other hand, looks like his father only with my hair."

Hiroki and Shinobu handed the babies back to Misaki, who then carefully rocked the two.

Miyagi questioned Akihiko. "So how long did you know that Misaki was pregnant?"

"For three months. I didn't know that Misaki was pregnant because I was in coma. But when my brother explained it to me, I was very shocked." Akihiko answered.

The men quickly rushed over to the window when they heard sirens outside. There were ploice cars parked out front, blazing their sirens. Misaki gasped when he saw two cops dragging away a college student.

Shinobu asked," I wonder what the guy did to get arrested?"

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. "I think I know."

Akihiko walked out of the room with Misaki following. Misaki called out," Usagi-san, what's the matter?"

Akihiko didn't respond and kept walking. Soon as they got outside, they watched the guy struggling to get free from the cops. The guy shouted," I didn't do anything, I swear! If I did, I don't know what I did wrong!"

Akihiko walked up towards the two cops and the college student, saying," Perhaps I could answer that and you should too, Sachi Ryo. Your words are nothing but lies."

Ryo glanced at Akihiko, and asked," How would you know? You're the auther who knocked up Takahashi."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes more, making the boy flinch in fear. One of the cops explained to him, "Sachi Ryo, you are hereby charged for assault. Usami Akihiko pressed assault charges against you for hurting his lover, who pregnant during the incident."

Ryo's eyes went wide and said," Oh crap! Usami-sama, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to flip him over, I didn't think he was going to get hurt from this!"

"Why are you apologizing to me? It's Misaki you need to apologize to!" Akihiko replied. "Like I said before, your words are nothing but lies. Misaki told me everything. You called him a slut and flipped him over... ON PURPOSE!" Then he picked him up by the shirt. "If you messed with my lover again, I'll make sure you get the death penalty next time."

After he said that, he placed Ryo down.

Ryo begged," But at least he can forgive me, right?"

Misaki walked up to where Akihiko stood and chimed in. "That I don't know."

Ryo told Misaki," Takahashi, I'm sorry for flipping you over. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know that it could cause you so much pain."

Misaki placed on a glare, stating," I can accept your apology. I know this isn't like me but I don't think I can forgive you for what you did. You called me a slut and flipped me over. How am I forgive you for something like that? After you did that, I felt intense pain physically and mentally. Not only did I almost lose my babies, but I almost lost sanity. My children's godmother got so overprotective of me that she had me bedridden for the last three months because of you. After I told Akihiko about the incident, he took out his cell phone and made a call outside our bedroom. I didn't know who he was calling until now. He's pressing assault charges against you for your crime. Take him away!"

The cops dragged Ryo away from the two lovers and shoved him in the cop car. Once the cop cars are away from the campus, Akihiko patted Misaki on the head.

He asked his lover," How about we go home and have lunch?"

"That sounds nice." Misaki replied. "But how about we visit the cafe first?"

"Why?"

"There are some people I haven't seen in a while."

OoOoOo

Misaki and Akihiko arrived at the cafe, the place where Misaki quit his job because he was pregnant. They entered through the doors of the cafe, earning stares from many people, making Misaki nervous. The two lovers sat down at a table, ignoring the stares.

Lena walked over towards their table, greeting," Misaki, you're back. How are you? Awww, I see you have your little babies here."

"I'm doing fine, and I'm glad to be back. These are my twins, Chiyoko and Katsuro." Misaki greeted back.

Lena stated, "I heard about all the events that happened to you during all those nine months. I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too! I thought I was going to miscarried them but I didn't." Misaki agreed. Then he turned to Akihiko. "Akihiko, this is Lena. She was one of my coworkers back when I use to work here."

"Nice to meet you, Lena." Akihiko nodded towards the girl, making her smile.

Then a man, who looked to be in his thirties, walked over towards the table where the two lovers sat. The man greeted," Hey Misaki. How have you been?"

Misaki looked up at the man, greeting back, "I'm doing fine, Hata-san."

Hata-san asked," Misaki, when you quit your job, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

Misaki shrugged. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you won't believe me or act hostile towards me 'cause I was carrying another man's children."

"Misaki, you know I wouldn't do that. After hearing about you on the news, it all makes sense." Hata-san assured him. "Now I understand why you quit working here. It's all because you were expecting twins and feared that you will have a miscarriage. I totally understand. Well, good luck taking care of them. By the way, what are their names?"

"Katsuro and Chiyoko." Misaki simply replied.

"Ah, Chiyoko as in 'Thousand generations child' and Katsuro in 'Victory son.' They do seem like good choices in names." Hata-san commented. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Good luck raising those babies."

With that, he walked off.

Lena folded her hands together and asked them," Could I get you anything?"

Akihiko and Misaki replied with nothing. Then the twins started crying, wiggling in their little blankets. Misaki rocked them, shushing them, trying to calm them down. People are staring at the two as they listened to the sounds of babies crying. Akihiko offered to hold one of them and Misaki handed him Katsuro. As they tried to calm them down, Lena giggled and said," Looks like they want something."

"Yeah, I don't know what they want. We've already changed their daipers before we left, and we fed them during breakfast." Misaki replied. "I don't know what they want. As their mother, I'm suppose to know things. But being a mother is not as easy as it sounds."

Lena pointed out," When I took care of my baby cousin, he cried nonstop like the twins are doing right now. I tried to figure out what he wanted. But when I gave him my old teddy bear, he calmed down. I think I know what the twins are missing as well."

"Maybe you're right." Misaki stood up. "We have to go. Nice seeing you, Lena."

Akihiko and Misaki left the cafe and went back to their car.

OoOoOo

They arrived at the Usami penthouse, still carrying crying twins. Misaki carefully set them down on the couch next to Suzuki-chan, saying," I don't get why they are crying all of a sudden. They were fine back at the university."

"Who knows." Akihiko replied.

The twins stopped crying when they saw a teddy bear sitting by them. They reached out for it, squealing in delight. Misaki noticed this and moved them closer to that bear. The twins tugged on the ends of the ribbon, loosening the bow tie.

Misaki chuckled. "Usagi-san, look! Our little babies love Suzuki-chan."

Akihiko went to the couch and saw his children playfully tugging the bear. He said," What do you know? They do. I'm going to order each of them a bear."

"Usagi-san, let them have Suzuki-chan. They already love bears like you do, and I think they're already attached to Suzuki-chan. Come on, be fair. If you want to be a good father to them, you have to share your things including Suzuki-chan." Misaki cried.

Akihiko sighed in defeat. "Alright. Suzuki-chan is all theirs."

"Thank you, Usagi-san." Misaki turned to the twins. "Did you hear that? Daddy is giving you his teddy bear."

The twins yawned and soo they fell asleep on that bear, making their mother look at them with adoration.

Misaki asked," Aren't they adorable?"

Akihiko took off his jacket and placed it over his children like a blanket, watching them curl up in it. He smiled and replied," They sure are, Misaki. Now that they have a friend."

Akihiko petted his son's brown locks and kissed his forehead. The two lovers moved away from the couch and went to the kitchen. Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki, hugging him from behind, saying," I love you so much. Misaki, can I ask you something?"

Misaki turned his head towards him. "Sure. What is it?"

Akihiko reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box. He held it up to Misaki's face, making the boy curious. Misaki gasped when Akihiko snapped it open, revealing a gold ring with a purple diamond.

Akihiko asked," Misaki, will you marry me?"

Misaki blushed in crimson, tears welling up in his eyes. He turned around to face his lover and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and hugged him, saying," Yes, I want to marry you."

Akihiko hugged him back, stroking his hair.

OoOoOo

"I feel silly in this." Misaki commented, looking down at his dress.

Manami placed the veil on Misaki's head, saying," Come on, Misaki, you look beautiful."

Aikawa joined in. "Yeah, you really do. I never thought I see this day coming. Nine months ago the car accident happened. Two months ago the babies are born, and today, Misaki is going to become Usami-san." She hugged him. "Misaki, I'm so proud of you for being so strong. Not only to your kids but to yourself. You made it through your rough journey and this is where it's going to end."

"Thank you, Aikawa-san.' Misaki responded, hugging her back. "Now be a good godmother to twins, alright?"

"Alright, I'll try not to let my inner-fangirl influence them." Aikawa sighed and looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, the wedding is going to start in two minutes."

Manami and Aikawa quickly made sure Misaki is perfectly dressed for the wedding. Wedding dress, check! Veil with baby romantica roses, check! white flats on his feet... Aikawa quickly pulle dup his dress for the ballet flats which there were. Check! The women finished their inspection and rushed Misaki towards the alter, handing him a boquet of roses.

Aikawa whispered," Good Luck, Misaki."

Once the piano started to play, Misaki walked down the isle, his heart beating faster. He could hear Aikawa and Manami sighing in content. As he walks down the isle, he saw Akihiko standing by the minister, smiling. He noticed how handsome he looked in that black tux with a red rose in his front pocket. When he made it to the groom, Akihiko took Misaki's hand in his own, whsipering," You look beautiful in a dress, Misaki."

"Usagi-san..." Misaki responded, his cheeks turning red.

They already said their vows and exchanged rings. After the minister said," You may now kiss the bride", Misaki threw his arms around Akihiko's neck, pressing his lips against his. Soon the crowd cheered as the newly wedded couple left the alter. In the ballroom, Akihiko and Misaki waltzed to a slow dance song. Takahiro was watching them, holding their twins.

He smiled and thought, 'Misaki is all grown up. He's no longer Takahashi-san... now he's Usami-san. I'm proud that he made it through a rough journey.'

He looked down at the sleeping twins in his arms.

Misaki and Akihiko waltzed to a slow song, gazing at each others eyes. Misaki said," I can't believe we're married... and I'm now Usami-san."

"I couldn't believe it either. I was suppose to propose to you before the accident, but I guess fate decided to take a turn. Now, we're beginning a new chapter." Akihiko replied, gently kissing his husband's lips.

Misaki smiled and rests his head on his chest, closing his eyes. Misaki opened his eyes and stated," You know what I don't look forward as the twins grow up."

"What?" Akihiko asked.

"Katsuro and Chiyoko becoming teenagers. They're going to be rebellious as soon as they turn 13. Next, they're going to be boy or girl crazy and have such raging hormones." Misaki answered, feeling worried. "What if they do something reckless or-"

Akihiko assured him, "I doubt anything like that will happen when they turn into teenagers. I'll make sure of it. Everything else, been there. I've even put up with a growling teenager myself."

Misaki understood what he meant and responded," Usagi-san, I'm not that bad. I'm only 19."

"But you're still a teenager."

"Shut up."

Akihiko stated," You know what's worst?"

"Like what?"

"Dating."

Misaki almost cringed at the thought of his children dating. He shook it off, thinking that he'll worry about that later. They stopped waltzing when they saw Takahiro went over to them and handed them their twins, who woken up from a nap.

He said," Here you two are. Are you ready to set off for your honeymoon?"

Misaki looked at Akihiko and nodded. "I think we are."

Takahiro hugged his brother from the side, saying," I wish you good luck raising two mini-usagis!"

"Thank you, Nii-san. We'll try our best." Misaki replied, returning the hug.

Takahiro waved at the two as they leave the ballroom. Then a group of fangirls saw the two leave and one screammed," OH MY GOSH, THEY'RE LEAVING FOR THEIR HONEYMOON! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Akihiko looked over at his shoulder to see a group of fangirl running after them, whispering, "Shit!"

He took hold of Misaki's hand and dragged him towards their car. Then more people started to chase after them. Manami and Aikawa were laughing as they were running with the crowd. As soon as they got outside, Akihiko and Misaki are already in their car. Misaki rolled down his window and threw his boquet, only to be caught by Shinobu, who blushed in crimson. Misaki waved good bye to everyone before getting back in the car to roll back his window. Akihiko pressed his foot on the accelerator and drove towards their destination, which is a beach resort where he and Misaki will ahve their honeymoon.

Misaki couldn't have been more happier. Things are going to get better now that his rough journey is over. His babies are born, he's now married to Akihiko, and Haruhiko is now in jail. All he could now is raise his children and finish his college courses. He gazed at the twins, who are buckled in the backseat, and smiled. He can't wait to experience the life of being a parent.

OoOoOo

This is where it ends. There will be a sequel and this time, the twins will teenagers and will try to do one thing their father fears... dating. I already decided what their personalities be like. Keep an eye out for whose traits they inherit from their parents. Thank you guys so much for reading this. You really encouraged me to keep going and here I am done. Thank you! 


End file.
